daughter of fear and care
by Wolfgirl354
Summary: it's been 3 years since the battle with pitch and the guardians host there annual gathering were an old friend talks to the guardians and confesses a secret she had that only her and Manny knew.everyone is shocked by what they see.everything changes after that when someone unwanted returns.will they judge the new friend too quick?first story ever!story better than summary.enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Pain….. that was what I felt, it was painful, scary and my body felt num. I hear mumbling and it slowly became clear. I heard a voice and opened my eyes, what I saw was the moon looking down on me as I lay on the river bank. What the moon had told was kind of shocking; he said my name was lily. 'Does he know who I am', I thought.

As I sat up to look at my surrounding, I saw a man with grey like skin black robe and a dark atmosphere but also kind of loving. I also saw a woman who is short compared to the man, but probably only being 4 inches shorter than me. She was beautiful and full of life and seemed to brighten everything around her. I knew just by looking at them they were in love and a couple.

Once again I hear him talking; the moon said that ones near me are my new family. I question "new", did I have a family before?, I thought as I look back to the man a woman they looked surprised and filled with happiness and joy. I soon didn't feel scared or in pain as I looked at these two. I knew right away they would be a great family and wouldn't question it.

They soon helped me up; while they did the woman grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "What is your name child?". I looked to the woman then the man and finally said, "Lily", in a quiet voice thinking they didn't hear. They looked at each other than back to me with smiles on their faces. The man finally spoke, "well Lily, you are special. You are a gift sent by manny moon." I looked to the moon then to them, "who are you and who am I?". The woman smiled and took my hand. "Come child we will tell you everything you want to know and more". With that I was satisfied.

What I didn't know was that my life had changed since that day and my "new" family wouldn't be like this forever like I hoped.

**_My name is lily black, daughter of Mother Nature and Pitch Black. And I am not normal._**


	2. Chapter 2: the gathering

**Author Note: first off i would like to say that i know what everyone says about Mother Nature being pitch's daughter and stuff. before you criticize me about it just let me say this. what i wanted to do was something different from everyone else. i like the idea of Mother Nature and pitch because they are opposite and "opposites attract". don't get me wrong i think the idea of mother nature being pitch's daughter is great, but i wanted to think outside the box. if you don't like it then don' read but don't hate or criticize me. i do wish you give it a try. this is my first story ever. thank you and enjoy ^.^ **

* * *

Chapter 2: The gathering

_At the Pole_

"Hang streamers over there and vrap here, don't forget to keep elves away from food!" cried North. It was loud and rustic as usual at the pole, North was giving order to the yetis about were the decorations should go and trying to keep the elves out of the food. The other guardians, besides jack, were helping with the nights big event.

"Why are we the on the only ones helpin' out, why ain't frost here" Bunnymund questioned. "He vill be here soon, he just vanted to visit old friend" replied North. "You mean the lil ankle- biter". "Da".

Suddenly a window burst open giving a cold breeze. "Sorry I'm late, I was playing with Jamie and time just flew by", jack said as he looked around to see all the decorations. "So are we throwing some kind of party?" "Yes, ve are hosting the annual spirit gathering". "Spirit gathering? What is that?" jack asked. "It is where all the spirits that have come to be meet, we do this every 5 or 6 years" tooth replied. "Really, who is showing up?". "Any spirit that can make it really". "Yes and it vill be starting soon so help vith decorations" North pleaded as he shooed an elf away from a plate of cookies. "Alright I'm on it" jack said as he help a yeti with a loose streamer.

After about half an hour on decorating they finish. "So when are all these spirits arriving", just as jack said that a portal opened and out came a bunch a people. First was a man who looked to be in his early 20s with pink hair that almost looked white, wearing jeans and a red shirt and on his back were wings. They knew right away that was cupid. The second was a short guy no bigger than sandy, with red hair and a green hat. The rest just seemed to poor out. Jack saw spirits of different kinds, some that he met before and might have angered. He made a mental note to stay away for them. The last to come out was a short woman about 5'0, dark chocolate hair styled up. She had emerald green eyes and a light green dress with a brown belt around her waist. She looked like she was in her late 30s or early 40s. It was easy to guess who she was. Mother Nature.

"Ahem, attention everyone, ve vould like to thank you for joining. Ve all know that some of you are very busy and like to thank you for making time to come. Now let us celebrate the annual spirit gathering!" everyone clapped their hands after North's speech and all the spirits started to chat and catch up with each other. The guardians went around greeting their entire guest, except jack who either didn't know anyone or they just didn't like him. Jack didn't mind though after a while North grabbed Jack. "There is someone you should meet" North said as he pulled jack through the crowed. They soon stopped in front of the woman who was last to come out of the portal. "Jack zis is Mother Nature; she is sort of your boss." Jack went stiff at that, this was the first time to talk to Mother Nature and feared that she might give him a lecture about his job. To his surprised she didn't. She just looked at jack and smiled "hello Jack Frost, it is a pleasure to finally talk to you." "It is great to meet you too." "I hope that this year you won't try and bring winter early or try and make fall too cold." And there it was, jack felt kind of guilty for what he did a while back. "No ma'am, I'll try not to pull any funny business." "Good and just call me Mother Nature or Mother N." jack nodded, Mother nature turned to the guardians with kind of a guilty look on her face like she was hiding something.

"Mother Nature is there something wrong." Tooth asked with worried eyes. All of the guardians looked at her waiting for an answer. She let out a breathe and finally said. "Mim and I have been keeping a secret from all of you for a while now." "Man in Moon?" bunny question. Mother Nature nodded her head. Sandy showed and image of a watch above his head indicating for how long. "A little over 300 years." They all looked at each other kind of surprised. 'Mother Nature and mim keeping a secret for over 300 years, this has to be big' Jack thought. "Vhat is secret", North finally asked. She looked at all of the guardians faces before answering; she took a deep breath and spoke. "I have a daughter."

* * *

**sorry it was short. (T.T) . tell me what you think of it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting her

**Author note: sorry i took me forever to upload. i had school and everything. anyway i hope you like this. Review and follow! ^.^ ^.-**

* * *

Chapter 3: meeting her

All the guardians stared at Mother Nature with shocked all over their faces. "So what you're sayin' mate is that ya have a little ankle bitter, for over 300 hundred years." Bunny said. Mother Nature shook her head. "And ya never thought the tell us." "MiM didn't want any of you to know yet. We kept her in hiding." "_We_? Who else was involved?" Tooth asked. Mother Nature look and everyone before she answered. "It was MiM and us, her adopted parents." "So you're not her _real_ mother?" jack ask. "No I am not. Man in moon made her into a spirit." "Vhen you say _parents_ you talk about you and da father, correct?" Mother Nature nodded again, everyone exchanged looks until sandy had an image of a man above his head to say 'who is the father'. "I rather not say who the father is, but I will tell you soon. When all of you get to know her better. I really am sorry I had to keep it a secret." "We understand mate" bunny said with a reassuring look. "So, when do we get to meet the kid" jack said with curiosity. "Vhat about after party?" "I guess that will be alright" Mother Nature said. All the guardians nodded in agreement. "After party it is, now let us get back to everyone else." North said and turn to talk some more. Everyone else did the same.

_**3 hours later**_

The party had ended and everyone left except for Mother Nature who was talking to tooth. North was talking to the yetis about cleaning up while they are out. The rest walked over to Mother Nature and tooth. "So are we ready" bunny asked as north walk up. "I believe we are bunny" Mother Nature said as she looked at everyone. "So how are we going to get there" jack questioned as he leaned against his staff with a slight smirk. Mother Nature looked at North, "May I borrow one of your snow globes, North". "Da". North whistled to a yeti and was soon brought a snow globe and handed it to Mother Nature. She then turns from the group to face the empty space. She whispered to the globe and through it. She turned back to us "let's go" she said with an innocent look and jumped in we all follow suit.

When they were out of the portal they were in front of a building that looked like it was in the middle of nowhere. Mother Nature then walked in front of the building and walked in. the guardians all exchanged looks then walked in prepared for what was about to happen. What they found was all kinds of spirits, some that they knew and some that weren't well know. To jack he didn't know any of them but he was amazed by the place. On the outside it looked small but on the inside it was huge. It had a stage, tables, a dance floor, and what looked to be a bar. Jack thought it was some kind of spirit bar but he saw little spirit kids and their 'families'. So it must have been a restaurant of sorts.

The other guardians must have been just as amazed as jack because they were also observing everything around them. They soon found Mother Nature sitting at the 'bar' and the guardians soon joined her. North and tooth sitting on side of Mother Nature and bunny sitting next to North, sandy sitting next to tooth and jack next to sandy. Tooth then leaned into Mother Nature, "So where is your daughter" tooth looked around the place as if to search for her and find her. You could tell that she was eager to meet her. Mother Nature giggled a little at her eagerness and she just stared at a corner behind the 'bar'. The guardians looked at her and then to the corner. They then saw a girl that _looked_ like she was 17 or 18; she had headphones in her ears and staring at what looked like and iPod. 'No this can't be her, can it?' jack thought.

The guardians looked at Mother Nature with confused looks on their faces. She just kept on staring at the girl. Then a big man that looked like North but with a shorter beard walked behind the counter and looked at Mother Nature. She did a small wave then continued to stare. The man looked to where she was staring and smiled he walked over to the girl and bent down to her level and pulled out a headphone. "Someone is here to see you" he said with a deep voice. She then looked up at our direction. She put away her iPod and walked over.

(Jacks pov)

When she looked up I noticed that she had electric blue eyes and as she walked over I saw that she had wavy raven black hair that went all the way down her back. She walked up to the counter and sat on the counter crossed legged. I looked to the others and saw that they were as amazed and shocked as I was. She opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by Mother Nature. "Lillian Marie, the counter is not for sitting." She rolled her eyes and I grinned at that. The big man then walked up to the counter. "Oh she's fine Mother N she's not hurting anyone." He then looked at all of us and smiled. "Well if it isn't the guardians, haven't seen you and a couple hundred years." North looked at him and smiled, "HA! Father Time good to see you old friend." Tooth and sandy looked at father time and smile while bunny kept staring at the girl. I don't blame the guy the girl was quite the beauty, but he wasn't looking at her like that more like studying her. North and father time continued to talk, "Sorry I couldn't make it to the party I had my work to take care of and this run down place to run." "It is fine, always next year." Father time smile and looked at Mother Nature who was listening to the conversation. "So mother nature what makes you bring all the guardians hear out of the blue." She looked at him then to the girl who was ignoring everyone and had her eyes closed. Father time smiled and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and look over her shoulder at father time. "Why don't you introduce yourself to them?" She turned her gaze at us.

She opened her mouth to talk, "my name is lily, daughter nature, physical age 17, been around for over 300 years, height 5'5, eye color blu-." She was cut off by Mother Nature, "I think that is a little much lily." She looked at Mother Nature with a blank stare then looked slightly over her shoulder at bunny, "is there a reason why your staring ?" I saw the grin on her face and tried to hold in my laughter. Bunny frowned "you best not be like frostbite over there Sheila." Father time laughed "don't worry bunnymund she means no harm." Giving lily a nudge. For a minute her face looked gentle and sweet, she looked kind of cute. Wait a minute what am I saying she is practically my bosses daughter. My train of thought was interrupted by lily. "So I introduced myself what about all of you." North was the first to go, "I Santa but call me North." She nodded then looked at bunny. "E. aster bunnymund, Easter bunny." She looked at tooth, "I am tooth, the tooth fairy!" she looked to sandy, "the sandman I am guessing." Sandy nodded she looked at me but before I could say who I was she interrupted me. "And you must be jack frost." I looked at her with confusion, "how do you know who I am." She looked at me with a 'really you're going to ask that' expression. "I don't know, maybe it the white hair and frost all over your jacket that gave it away." She gave me a sarcastic look and I saw bunny trying to hold in a laugh.

Mother Nature then did a fake cough and looked at father time who seemed to get whatever message she was sending. "Alright lily time to get back to work." He grabbed lily by the waist and set her down. "What work?" She said as she turned in his direction. "Did you forget what week it is? Your mother always shows up for it." Father time gave her a questioning look. "Shoot I forgot." She then ran to a door that looked like it leads to the back.

Sandy looked at father time and had a question mark above her head. Father time laughed, "Every other week she sings on stage to entertain everyone and bring in new people. She truly is an amazing singer." He and Mother Nature exchanged looks. "When will she be on I can't wait to hear her" tooth said while fluttering her wing. She was really excited I am surprise she hasn't looked at lily's teeth yet. "In a few minutes, you will see some lights dimmer and-." Before he could finished the lights dimmed and everyone when quiet and the curtains opened. I looked for lily to see her sitting at a piano. Everyone was on the edge of their seats wait.

_**She then started to play the piano.**_


	4. Chapter 4: the unwanted visitor

**author note: so i felt the need to let you all know what the new characters look like an personality wise. i also put a song in here that kind of fits lily's background.**

**lily:when are they going to find out about me. and do i ever get to tell the story from my view.**

**jack: yeah and when do lily and i get to talk.**

**me: they both will soon come and lily you get to tell from your point in this story.**

**lily:finally**

**jack: do u even have the story planned out**

**me: ..um... hey if you guys want to now where i got the song it was a cover of titanium by madilyn bailey. enjoy the story!**

**jack: hey don't dodge the question**

**lily: i think now is the time to worry**

**me: (-.-")**

* * *

Description of the new characters

Name: Mother Nature

Height: 5'0

Personality: caring to all, gentle, but is a great fighter when she has to be

Center: caring

What she looks like: almost tan skin, emerald green eyes, gentle face, short, pear like figure, dark chocolate brown hair that is always kept in a braided up do. Wears a green strapless dress that goes a little past her knees with a brown belt around her waist and a brown short sleeve jacket.

Name: lily

Height: 5'5

Personality: sarcastic, cold, very creative, sometimes distant from others, caring to those really close to her, gets into a lot of trouble.

Center: unknown

What she looks like: ivory skin, electric blue eyes, long wavy black hair that goes all the way down her back and stops at her butt and the end is cut in a v-shape, blank expression on her face when around new people or if she is bored, normal teenage girl figure. Wears a dark blue tank top under gray sweatshirt, the sweatshirt is one size bigger than her normal size, and has jean short shorts (when in colder weather she has black leggings under shorts). Never wears shoes.

Name: Father Time

Height: little over 6 feet

Personality: wise and strong man but doesn't fight

Center: wise

What he looks like: gray eyes, big and buff, short white/gray beard, bald. Wears a long sleeve white button shirt with a gray button vest over it, has a white sash around his waist, gray pants, and black boots that his pants go over. Glasses on his face, has a long chain necklace with a golden watch connected to it. Whenever he is working he has a staff with an hour glass at the top.

* * *

Chapter 4: the unwanted visitor

(Jacks p.o.v.)

Everyone was on the edge of their seat listening to her play the piano and waiting to hear her sing, even me. With the way the piano was facing we got a side view. As she played it was slow and then she opened her mouth to sing.

_You shout it looouud but I can't hear a word you saaay_

_I'm talking loud not saying much…_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricocheeet_

_You shoot me down but I get up….._

She then gets away from the piano and stands a distance from it while the dj plays what I think is a recording of her play the piano because you can't tell she stops. As I continue to watch and listen to her sing I realize I have heard this song before from Jamie's friends. She has an amazing voice and I look to the guardians and see that they are as amazed at I am. Tooth is smile, bunny and North have their mouths slightly open, and sandy has his eyes closed with a slight grin on his face. The piano plays a little faster and her voice gets louder and stronger. I look back to lily as she continues to sing.

_I'm bulletproooof nothing to looose fire away, fire away_

_Ricocheeet take your aim fire away, fire away_

She moved closer to the center of the stage and got louder and her words got stronger.

_Shoot me dooown but I won't faaall_, I am titaaanium… (2x)

_Cut me dooown but it's you who'll have further to faaall_

_Ghost town haunted love…._

_Raise you voooice, sticks and stones may break my booones_

_I'm talking looound, not saying much…._

As she sung that part she looked to have a hurt expression on her face but it quickly faded. As she sung she walk around the stage more and moved her head as she sung.

_I'm bulletprooooof nothing to loooose fire away, fire away!_

_Ricochet take you aim fire away, fire away_

_Shoooot me dooown but I won't faaall I am titaaanium!...(2x)_

I watched as she walked forward a little holding her arm to her chest with a fist. She was really getting into the song and she put a lot of emotion in it.

_I am titaaanium!(2x)_

Her expression then turned strong

_Stone haaard, machine guuun fired at the ones whooo run… stone haaaard as bulletprooof GLAAAAASS!..._

The strong expression then turned to hurt and she turns and walked back to the piano to sit at and continued to play. It was softer and slower like her singing

_You shoot me dooown but I won't fall I am TITAAANIUM_

The she gets louder with the piano and her singing gets stronger

_Shoot me dooown but I won't faaall I AM TITAAANIUM!..._

_I AM TITAAANIUUUUM!..._

With that the piano died down and everyone clapped as the curtain fell. She stayed sitting at the piano not moving looking at her hands on the keys with a distant look. I turned around to father time with a pleased look and a smile on his face. "Well, how did you all like the performance?" "I LOVED IT, SHE WAS SO AMAZING. HER VOICE AND PIANO SKILLS WERE AMAZING. I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL HER HOW GREAT SHE WAS." Tooth began rambling on while sandy shook his head as to agree with her. "Got to say, the lil sheila has got some lungs." Bunny throughout. "Da, her performing vas splendid. You must be proud of her, Mother Nature." Mother Nature giggled, "Yes I am proud of her, but I don't think you will get the chance to tell her how well she did." As she said that with an apologetic look she looked at tooth. "Why not," I asked. Mother Nature looked at Father Time as if to say 'why don't you explain'. "Well, every night lily kind of gets held up." Father Time said while rubbing his neck. "With what, mate." Bunny asked with a confused look like the others.

Before he could get a word out we hear a playful scream. "LILY!" we all turned in our seats to see what was going on and saw lily get tacked by dozens of kids. "That is why." Said Father Time. As I watch I see a smile spread across lily's face and began to talk.

(Lily p.o.v.)

When I walked out of the back door I got the usual greeting. About 5 spirit kids of different ages tackled me onto the ground. I heard Father Time say 'that is why' and I look up in his direction to see the guardians staring. Some were smiling at me and some trying to hold in giggles like bunny, but that frost boy just stared at me with a smug look on his face. I turned my attention back to the spirit kids.

"Lily, Lily play with us." One kid said to me as I stared to stand. "What do you want to do?" I asked but I knew what the answer was going to be. I looked back at the guardians and only a few were watching, tooth, sandy, and frost. I looked down at the kids, "I am sorry but I can't do my usual trick." I said in a kind of whisper voice. 'Awwwww', was a reply from all of them. I didn't really feel like disappointing the spirit kids, so I got an idea. I went over to the counter were a flower pot sat on the end. I reached in and got a hand full of dirt. My mother and the rest of the guardians turn to me. "What are you doing sweetie." My mom asked in her gentle voice. I looked at the spirit kids who were now in front of me and back to my mom, "just a little trick," as I said that I had a grin on my face. "Crikey, this can't be good." Bunny said with a worried look. I sat down in the middle of the circle the kids form. "Now watch closely." I said as I put my other hand on top of the hand with dirt in it and closed my eyes.

As soon as I closed my eyes I knew my trick was working because I heard the kids and the nearby guardians gasp in amazement. I opened my eyes and removed my hand the was previously glowing. A little bud started to grow and then turned into a beautiful flower. I smiled and looked around at the kids. When I did I saw that they were amazed and also a white haired boy decided to sit across from me with one of the spirit kids in his lap. I was surprised by that and kind of angry at him for sneaking up on me.

I quickly look over at my mother who had a smile on her gentle face. As quick as I looked at her I quickly looked back at the frost boy with the kid in his lap and answering questions the other kids were asking. "So you can control winter?" asked one little boy. "Yup", was jacks reply. "And anything that has to do with it." Asked an eager girl. "Yup", jack answered again. 'Cool' was all that came out of their mouths. I turned to the oldest kid and gave him the growing flower. "Why don't you take everyone else and find a place to plant the little guy, okay?" the little boy shook his head and gathered everyone out the back door leaving me and frost boy alone.

I stood up and looked at him and saw him start to stand too. "So I have a couple of questions to ask you." "Well I have a couple of answers." I said with a smirk and jack had a little chuckle. "Well one is how can kids so young become spirits?" "Well that is kind of a sad story there. The reason they become spirits is they died protecting someone close to them. And Manny gives them a second chance. They are put with what we call 'spirit families', other spirits who will take care of them." I looked over at him and saw he was kind of shocked. "Wow I didn't think that kind of thing could happen when they are so young." "It can happen at any age." I said with a sad look.

Before jack could ask another question North jump out at me. "Vell lily now that we got to meet you and see vonderful performance vhy don't you let us show you vhere guardians vork?" at first I was shocked but then I looked to my mother for permission and got a nod. "Sure, it would be great to finally go somewhere new." "Excellent, Father Time vould you like to join us." North said as he turned to Father Time. "I would like to but I got this place to take care of, maybe another time." North shrugged and looked at the guardians they all got out of their seat and began to walk out the door except for jack who was walking with me. I looked at my mother to see if she would be coming to and sure enough she was. Great being babysat again.

(Jack p.o.v.)

I decided to be friends with lily since one she was my age and two I wanted to get to know her better. As I walked by lily she looked kind of irritated. I was going to ask what was wrong but North kind of interrupted. "All right everyone to workshop ve go." North said as he pulled out a snow globe in his jacket and through it. A portal then opened and everyone hopped through it.

Once through the portal I looked at lily as I saw her eyes gleaming and mouth slightly open. I could tell she was amazed. "This is workshop", North said. I heard lily mutter the word cool and I started to grin. We then gave lily and her mother a tour of the work shop. Lily did at one point ask a question. "I thought elves made the toy not yetis." "Ve only let elves think that." North said and lily nodded understanding.

We then made it to the globe room. Lily looked at the globe studying it. "Vell how did you like workshop?" North asked. Lily opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a familiar laugh. The globe then was surrounded with black sand and everyone got into a fighting stance. Except lily who was watching it all with a blank look. I then saw her mouth open. "Pitch" was all she said.

* * *

**song was cover of titanium by madilyn bailey. i don't own rise of the guardians just the characters i made up. thanks for reading. please review and don't hate. PEACE OUT! ^.-**


	5. Chapter 5: who she really is

**author note: i am back! and i forgot to mention in the description of lily that she has a necklace around her neck that is hidden under her sweat shirt. it is going to be reveled in this chapter! enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: who she really is

(Jack p.o.v.)

I had heard lily say his name, I wonder how she knew him. That was something I would have to ask later right now we have him to deal with. Mother Nature called lily over to her where she put her hood over her head and kind of hid behind the others with Mother Nature. Of course they didn't notice with what was happening around us. Everything went black it was as if we weren't in the workshop anymore. Just empty dark space. Coming out of the darkness was not other than him, pitch.

"Well would you look at this, a little family reunion. Boy does this bring back memories." Pitch said then disappeared and reappeared closer to us. "So jack, how is life as a guardian now that everyone believes in you." I shot him an angry look, "like you care." Pitch grinned evilly, "your right I don't care." He turned and started to walk. "Which, should make this easier." He quickly turned around shooting black sand at us. Before any of us could react lily ran in front of us.

The sand hit her and her hood fell off her head revealing her face. The sand didn't affect her. It just went around her a body and disappeared not leaving any damage. We were all shocked by what we saw. Lily slowly raised her head to look at pitch who was also shocked. He slowly opened his mouth and said, "Lily" in a whisper voice. Lily was the next to talk, but what she said was the most shocking. "Hi daddy."

(Lily p.o.v.)

I knew that I shouldn't interfere, I knew that I shouldn't have stepped out, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but I did and there was no taking it back. I kept looking at pitch. I could feel the tension in the air. Pitch's eyes were filled with shock. He opened his mouth slowly to talk. "W-where is your mother, s-she never lets you out of her sight?" as he said that mother stepped out. "Hello pitch." He looked to mother then to me and back at mother. He stared at her for a few seconds then back at me. His eyes looked as if they were filled with sadness then slowly anger. The anger that I had seen before and hated.

"Why are you both here? I thought you had no plans on telling the guardians of lily's existence." He flashed and angry glare at the guardians. The tension grew stronger. "I could ask you the same thing. Why are you here." I said with a strong voice and anger slowly starting to form on my face. Pitch chuckled, "I came to warn the guardians." He slowly walked towards me, "warn them that I am back and ready to fight." He was now in front of me he reached for my neck and pulled out my necklace of a water lily that was hidden under my sweat shirt. He grinned and bent down to my level. "Question is lily, are you ready?" My anger raised and I hit his hand away and took a few steps back.

I saw hurt in his eyes that quickly disappeared and replaced with an evil grin. "I will be on my way now. See you soon guardians, Nat, and ….. My little water lily." I flinched at that and pitch disappeared into the darkness again and everything went back to normal.

I turned around prepared for what was about to go down. I saw all the guardians staring at me with shock, confusion, betral, and fear. Things I have had to deal with before. I looked over my shoulder at my mother she looked as if she felt sorry and sad something I hated to see on her. I looked back to the guardians; tooth was the first to talk. "y-your pitch black's daughter." I raised my head more so I didn't look scared and put on a brave look. "Yeah, I am."

Their eyes widen and bunny started to talk. "You betrayed and lied to us mate." I looked at him straight in the face on the edge ready to yell. "I never betrayed you at anything. And I sure as hell never lied to any of you! If you had asked who my father was I would have told you!" they were silent for a moment then North spoke up. "You, you are like him." My mother then lifted her head and began to shake it, "no, no. no l-lily s-she isn't." she looked like she was ready to cry so I stepped forward.

"No mum, I want to hear what they got to say." Bunny stepped forward, "you are just like him mate. You are cold and probably join pitch in a second!" I shook my head back and forth ready to leave but not until I say what needs to be said. "Go on; tell me who I am like you know me when you only spent a couple hours with me! Tell me how I am just like _him, _like everyone else!" everyone was shocked even more and didn't say anything so I continued. "See, you don't know anything about me to understand who I really am! You all just jump to conclusion after you figure out I am Mr. Boogeyman's daughter! And you all are taking it out on me even though my mum was the person to fall in love with the man and look past everything he has done to still love him!"

Tooth gasped and everyone looked at Mother Nature. "Is that true, Mother Nature?" tooth asked and Mother Nature looked at them. She grinned slightly and said yes. "And all of you are going to still trust and not care because you know her for so long. But hate me because you all judge people to quick to know their true intentions. Yeah I see the logic in that." I turned and walked to a nearby window when someone grabbed my arm.

I looked and saw jack he didn't look scared or angry but kind of concerned. I shook his arm off "I'm leaving." I open the window and hopped up on the bottom of the sill. I looked at my mother who mouthed the words 'it's okay'. I nodded my head and jumped out and have the wind catch me. I whisper to the wind "take me to my forest" and that was it. On my way home.

(Jack p.o.v.)

We all watch as lily jumped out the window. I turned to everyone else who were going over what just happen. Tooth was sitting with Mother Nature comforting her and North, bunny, and sandy were talking. As I walked over North and sandy walked over to Mother Nature and bunny following slowly behind.

When I got to their group I saw that Mother Nature didn't look that sad. She was actually smiling. I had to know why so I asked, "why are you all smiles Mother N?" I got a nudge by bunny but ignored it. She turned to me and her smile grew bigger. "Not to be rude but I am proud by what my daughter had said to all of you. I knew that I would have never been able to tell all of you the truth." "Vhy did you keep zecret from uz?" North asked and Mother Nature's smile grew wider, "because what she had said was true. If you found out right away you would have judged her by what you are told."

Everyone's eyes were either bulging out of their head or mouths open. I on the other hand tried not to laugh by what she had said. Bunny turned to me "why you laughin' mate." "Because other then sandy I didn't say a thing about her." Bunny just glared angry at me and then North spoke up. "ve are zorry Mother Nature." She looked at North with an apologetic look, "I don't think I am the one you need to apologize to North." "Zen ve go apologize to lily, right." Everyone said right, but sandy and bunny. Bunny grumbled then said sure and sandy was about to do a thumbs – up but was interrupted. By the moon.

"Ah old friend, it very nice to see you. Vat is it zat you need?" the moon shined onto the ground where a silhouette of pitch appeared. "Yes, ve know zat pitch iz back, vat do ve do." All of a sudden a giant blue crystal came out of the ground. "He is choosing another guardian, but what about us mate?" bunny looked kind of puzzled but tooth and sandy looked excited. "Oh I can't wait I wonder how it is." Tooth said fluttering her wings even more.

Soon an image slowly showed up Mother Nature soon walked over along with us to see who it would be. We were all shocked when we saw the familiar figure with the over sized hoodie and shorts. I soon caught myself staring and said who it was. "Lily"

* * *

**yup that's it hoped you liked it. more on the way. PEACE OUT! ^.-**


	6. Chapter 6: who she really is part 2

**author note: so i kind of hated how i ended the last chapter and had to make this one i hope it is better! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: who she really is part 2

(Jack p.o.v.)

We all looked at the crystal shocked to see lily. Bunny was the first to talk, "why the heck is she the new guardian." "Bunny! There is nothing wrong with lily she would make an excellent guardian." Tooth said with a defensive look. I then spoke up, "question is does she want to be one." We all looked at Mother Nature for an answer. She let out a heavy sigh before speaking, "well if I were any of you I would wait a few days before talking to her. With what happened today and asking her to be a guardian that might be pushing it."

North nodded before speaking. "She is right ve vait to zee her and apologize zen ask her." Sandy did thumbs-up and bunny and tooth nodded. I looked at Mother Nature to see her smiling, "well I should be going maybe if I am lucky I will find lily." As she walked out of the room I decided to follow her while the others talked about a plan. I still had some questions for Mother Nature.

I caught up to her as she was about to jump out of a window. Now I see where lily gets it. "Mother N, do you have a minute?" she turned around and smiled, "of course jack, what do you need?" She stepped down from the window. "I have a couple questions to ask you." "Well I think I can answer them, I have time." we started to walk and then I spoke up, "well the first one you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but….how did you fall in love with pitch." She just simply smiled and stared off into space. "Pitch wasn't all bad he was actual nice and sweet before he went…crazy. He love lily like she was his _real_ daughter. And taught her how to see people's true feelings, how to fight and how to…love and not judge." I chuckled at that and then looked at her, "I never thought pitch would be the type of guy to be….nice and love everything." "Well you have to remember that was before he went crazy."

We continued to walk and I asked her another question, "Do you know what lily was like before she became… daughter nature?" "I don't know much but she wasn't much different. She had a big family 2 siblings I think. A father and mother and she use to be more….fun. I also know that her death was sad and…painful." She looked sad, "do you know how she….died." she shook her head, "I am afraid that she has no memories of her past." I looked at her shocked, "you know that tooth has her memories. I could go talk to her and we can give them to lily so that she-." Before I could finish I was interrupted.

"Jack, she already knows, she chooses not to see them. She doesn't want to know who she was just yet." I looked at her confused, "why would she not want to know?" Mother Nature looked off into space again before talking. "I think the reason is she wants to find a reason to know who she was and accept who she is now. Believe that she is something more than Pitch Black and Mother Nature's daughter."

For a second I was shocked by the answer and then I thought about it. Lily seems like she is lost and needs someone to help show her the right path. I took a deep breath before asking my last question. "This is kind of a random question, but who makes the first snow fall. I make all kinds of winter but I never make the first snow fall." She looked at me with confusion and then it faded into a gin. We ended up where we first started walking and she walked over to the window and looked back at me. "I will tell you this, Jack Frost; it is not me, but someone else who loves to see the snow fall."

With that she smiled and jumped out the window, but instead of falling like lily she turned into a snow bird and flew away. Leaving me thinking about my question. 'Who else could make the snow fall' was all I could think. I started to walk back to where the guardians were. I saw that tooth and sandy were gone and bunny was starting to leave as well.

"Well I love to stay and chat mate, but I got things to do." "See you later kangaroo." I said as bunny jumped in his rabbit hole. I heard him grumble something but didn't get much other than 'kill' and 'frostbite'. North then turned to me, "and vat vill you be doing jack?" I thought a little before speaking, "I don't know maybe visit Jamie again before it gets too late." North nodded his head and I went to exit through the window. As I jumped out I heard North yelled bye.

"Wind, take me to Jamie." The wind picked up and I was soaring in the air. I soon got to Jamie's house, it was pretty late and the town had a slight chill. But that was normal fall weather. Man I can't wait for winter then I would be able to visit Jamie more, but for now I can wait.

I sat on the outside of Jamie's window and saw him sitting at his desk scribbling on a piece of paper. I knocked on the window, and a 13 year old boy turned around with I huge smile on his face. Jamie ran over to the window and unlocked it. I stepped into his room and was greeted with a hug. Jamie had slightly grown taller since I meet him, but he is still full of excitement since he was 10.

"Hey kid it's great to see you too but I saw you not too long ago." I said hugging him back. He pulled away and looked up at me with a smile. "I know but I am glad you are back. There is something I got to ask you." "Shoot away kid." I then jumped at the end of his bed and he turned his desk chair around to face me. "Well Sophie has been telling me about this girl who flies in the night turning the leaves different colors. And Sophie said that she plays with her. Do you have any idea who she might be talking about?"

I think for a minute wondering if Sophie is really seeing this or having her 5 year old imagination get to her. Then it dawned on me. "You know I might know someone like that." His eyes lit up for a minute, "really! Who is she, what does she do, and what does she look like?!" he rambled on with questions. "Whoa kid slow down I don't know if it is who I think it is. Could be someone else, but I will find out tonight and report back to you ok?"

Jamie nodded his head and I was gone minutes later. I decided to take a little nap in a tree near my lake. If I was wrong about the person and it was an enemy I would need all the energy I could get.

As I was sleeping I had a dream about my past. I was walking in the woods with my sister and someone else I couldn't make out who, but I knew it was a girl my age. Her and my sister started to run ahead of me. The girl turned around and shouted my name. 'Jack! Come on.' the only thing I saw was her beautiful smile that made my heart melt.

A couple hours later I woke up to leaves flying in the air. I soon started to fly with the leaves enjoying the breeze and soon landed on a power line in the town to see if anyone suspicious was near. I saw nothing. I then decided to patrol Jamie's neighborhood. Then I saw something very suspicious, I saw a figure walking on a roof top. And too make it even more suspicious it looked like sand was flying near the figure and into the house. It wasn't like pitch's sand but it was gray, and it reminded me of sandy's but moved faster.

I jumped on the same roof as the figure and pointed my staff at them. "Who are you and what are you doing." I yelled and they raised their hands up and slowly turned around. I didn't see much of their face only the mouth. They soon opened there mouth to speak. "Jack?" the figure lowered their hands and pulled off the hood. I then knew I was right about who the girl was. "Lily? What are you doing?" she let out a heavy breath before talking. "I'm doing both of my jobs." "Both? You mean you do other things then wonder neighborhoods looking kind of creepy." She rolled her eyes at me and did a fake laugh, "Hahaha very funny jack and yes I do just more than nature work" "which is…" I eyed the gray sand surrounding us.

Lily looked at the sand then to me. She rolled up her right sleeve and stuck out her arm. The sand then wrapped around her arm and disappeared. Before I could really look at her arm she rolled her sleeve down and looked at me. "Do you want to see what else I can do?"

(Lily p.o.v.)

Jack simply nodded his head a began to follow me. I didn't really mind showing him what else I could do. I'm not keeping secrets from anyone and I could trust jack not to judge me for what I do.

We showed up at a house that I usually come to. We both stood outside the window. "Ok now what." I looked at jack and rolled my eyes. I pushed the window slightly and it opened. "That was easier than I thought." Jack said. I turned to jack and held a finger to my mouth 'ssshhhh'. He held his hands up in surrender. "So, what are we doing in a random kid's bedroom?" Jack said in a more whisper voice.

The kid started to stir in his sleep. Jack and I both looked at the kid with concern and jack mumbled the words 'nightmare'. I nodded my head slightly and walked over to the kid's bed. I used_ my_ sand to show his dream. He was a knight on a horse battling a dragon, but he wasn't doing much battling more like running. Jack was on the other side of the bed watching me. I put my hand on the kid's forehead and he stopped moving and his breathing slowed down. I then looked at his dream to see the knight turning around pulling his sword out to slay the dragon.

I smiled and walked to the window and turned to jack to see him still watching the little boy's dream. "You coming frost." I said as I was half way out the window. He looked at me then back at the kid and sprinted to the window. I flew to the top of the roof waiting for him. He came up looking at me with surprised.

"That was pretty cool what you did there. What was that?" I looked at him then in front of me and started to walk on the roof. "Well you know how pitch gives kids nightmares." He looked at me before speaking, "yeah." We stopped walking when we got at the end of the roof and I turned to him. I rolled up my sleeve to show him my inner arm. On my arm are gray vines that lead to the bend of my elbow. The gray vines spelt out one word 'imagination'. Jack was staring down at my arm until I spoke up. "Pitch may create the nightmares, but I help kids concur them."

A blank stare was all I got from jack. I decided to leave the roof and fly up in the air, jack following close behind. "Hey where were you when we were battling pitch 3 years ago. We could have used your help." I grin and looked at him, "doing what I do best, hiding and avoiding others."

Jack flew in front of making me stop. "That's kind of lonely, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes at jack a grinned, "who said I was alone."

(jack p.o.v.)

I didn't really know what she meant by that but I felt like I was going to find out as I followed her. We arrived at Jamie's house. "So you do play with Sophie." She spun around and looked at me with surprise, "how did you know I play with Sophie?" I chuckled at her response, "Sophie has an older brother that I play with. He kind of told me how his little sister is always talking about this girl and how she can change the leaves and plays with her."

I saw her stare at the ground and hold her arm, "she said that." I then saw something that made my heart stop, lily smiled. Like a real smile! She looked really cute and I couldn't help to stare at her.

She then looked up and I could feel my face grow warm but it quickly left. She chuckled a little then turned. "Where you going?" she turned back to me, "I got to go before my mum sends a search party to look for me." "You going to come back anytime soon?" "Yeah, tomorrow I still have a job to do." I smiled, "then see you tomorrow." She nodded and started to run off the roof before she got to the edge she shouted 'wind, take me home!' and with that she was flying full speed in the air. One word came to my mind 'wow'.

* * *

**that is it hope it was good. tell me what you think. PEACE OUT! ^.-**


	7. Chapter 7: will you join us

Chapter 7: will you join us

(Jack p.o.v.)

After the incident with lily creeping around neighborhoods at night we began to meet up at the same place. This went on for about 2 days. The second day I meet with her I had some questions to ask.

"So do you maintain all the seasons except winter or what because I am confused." She laughed at my honesty then answered my question. "No I help with them. I do the small things like in summer I make warm breezes, in spring I blossom plants, fall I change the leaves and give a chill breeze, and winter…." I looked at her puzzled "and what about winter?" she gave me a smuggled look then a heavy sigh. "Just like the other seasons I do the small things to help out like…. bring cold breezes, I guess frost a few things, and that's about it." "You sure." I said giving her a sarcastic look which she ignored and nodded her head. "oh! Wait 1 more thing I can make it snow, but only the first snow fall the rest is all you."

I was shocked for a moment, 'she is the one that makes the first snow fall'. I think she caught on to my confusion. "Something wrong?" I looked into her eyes and got serious for a moment. "Do you really make the snow fall?" she turned from my gaze before answering, "Yeah I don't really know why. I think it has something to do with my past." I just nodded already knowing she doesn't know much of who she was and doesn't have plans on finding out soon.

As we walked on the roof tops in silence I asked her another question. "So who are you helping when you change the seasons?" she peaked at me with the corner of her eye, "you know you're not the only season spirit? There is Summer Falls she is kind of stuck up, Hana blossom she has sort of a hippie vibe, Aki leaf he is sweet but kind of a loner, and then there is you, Jack Frost." She said pointing at me.

I then bowed, "the one and only." She gave a small chuckle and the rest of the night we talked about the seasons and weather as we walked on the roofs. One part of the night she showed me her other arm. It was in the same spot as the other tattoo on her other arm but wasn't gray vines. It was a detailed tree that had some leaves on the top of the tree and some at the bottom of the tree. And just like the other tattoo at the bend of her arm was the word 'creativity' that was spelt out by the top tree branches. She told me that the tree change when the seasons did, right know it was fall so it made sense that leaves were falling off the tree.

We said are goodbyes and by the next night we had met up in the same place, but this time I was going to mix things up. "So what do you want to do today?" she said lazy like. "Well since you mentioned it I thought we pay a visit to 2 kids. One kid you already know. She looked at me wickedly. "What are you planning frost?" before I even answered her I grabbed her hand and we flew off. Taking her to the Bennett house.

(Lily p.o.v.)

At first I didn't know what the heck jack was doing then I realized what direction we were going. 'What is jack planning' I thought. Soon we arrived at Sophie's house, well on the roof. And jack turned to me.

"So do you want to meet Jamie first or do you want to get Sophie." I stared at him confused for a minute before asking. "What are you talking about and why are we here." He gave me a mischievous grin. "Well I thought the four of us could play together and I can introduce you to Jamie." I sighed before telling him, "You don't have to do that. Introduce me to Jamie I mean." He then gave me a confused look, "why?" I thought a little before I answered thinking how I was going to explain this. "Well you know how everyone believes in Mother Nature. Well me being her daughter they sort of believe in me and can see me. Only if I choose for them too. It is a pretty complicated system."

"Well I still have to introduce you. How about you get Sophie and bring her into the backyard." I slightly nodded and he flew to the side of the house which I believe leads to Jamie's room. I went to the opposite side of the house already knowing where Sophie's room is I peaked in her window to see if she was up. Surprise! She was, the little 5 year old was sitting on her bed scribbling on what looked like a coloring book.

I lightly pushed open the window knowing it was unlocked. I don't know why it is always unlocked maybe it being there is no reason to since the window is on the second story or Sophie leaves it unlocked just for me. I always think it's the second reason.

As I stepped in the room the little blonde raised her head up and smiled with joy. Her blonde hair had grown out since the time she decided to cut her, which she told me about a lot and how well of a job she did. It looked normal her bangs weren't as choppy and there weren't random short clumps of hair.

The little blonde jumped of her bed and ran over to me to greet me with a hug around my legs due to the fact she was short, but it was still cute. "I missed you flower!" she said as she held onto my hand. Flower was a nickname that she gave me. I guess it was due to the fact my name is a flower.

"I missed you too soph." She looked up at me with sparkle in her eyes, "where have you been?" she said with the cutest voice and face ever. I smiled down at her, "I been playing with a new friend of mine. You might know him he is kind of a friend of your brothers." She jumped up for second asking "who?" I laughed "well you will have to see him. He is waiting with your brother in the backyard. Go put a coat and shoes on and we will see them."

She quickly ran to her closet to get what I told her then ran back to me. I helped her put on her shoes as she got her coat on. I then picked her up in my arms and flew her to the backyard.

(Jack p.o.v)

I reported back to Jamie like I said I would about the girl Sophie was talking about. He was so happy that I found out who it was and even happier when I said he would meet her along with his sister in the backyard.

He grabbed a coat and sneakers and flew to the back of the house. There we waited for lily and Sophie to show.

Jamie was gleaming with excitement and asking questions like 'what is she like, what does she look like, who is she?' I laughed off his questions and said, "Wait and you'll find out soon."

A couple minutes later I saw lily flying over the house with Sophie in her arms. She soon landed and put Sophie down to which Sophie turned around fast and looked up at me. I gave her a smile which led to her yelling "jack fwost!" and hugging my legs. I patted her head, "hey kiddo." She pulled away and stood near her brother and lily.

Jamie was staring at lily with his mouth hung open and surprise written on his face like when he first saw me. Lily looked to Jamie then to me and smiled. She bent down to Jamie's level and her smile widen. 'Man I really love her smile' I thought. She then spoke up, "you must be Jamie," he nodded his head slightly and mouth still open. Lily stuck out her hand, "my name is lily, I am the daughter of mother nature." His gapping mouth turned into a smile and he reach out and shook lily's hand.

As Jamie grabbed lily's hand it started to glow. Jamie and Sophie were looking down at their hands. I looked at lily she had her eyes closed. I instantly knew what she was doing and chuckled a little. Soon a little stem popped out between their hands and a little flower sprouted. I heard Jamie whisper 'wow' and Sophie smiled and looked at her brother. "Isn't flower amazing?" Jamie nodded his head.

Lily planted the little flower to let it grow and once she was done Jamie ran to lily. "You are so amazing what you did there it was incredible. You really are Mother Nature's daughter. Lily smiled and nodded and the four of us played games in the backyard until Sophie grew tired. Lily took her to her room to sleep and I did the same to Jamie. "So will you and lily visit anytime soon?" Jamie asked with pleading eyes. I did my usual smile, "sure kid." With that Jamie was happy.

I then met up with lily on the roof top and we said our usual goodbyes. I then started to fly to the North Pole to check up on how things were.

(The next morning)

I got to the North Pole to see north doing the usual. I decide not to bother him and take a cat nap on the nearby couch.

Soon I was awakened by bunny. "Wake up frostbite. We are havin' a meetin'." I got up from the couch and kind of stretched. I then began to walk to the globe room to meet up with the rest. Everyone was there and surprisingly mother nature too. "So what kind of meeting are we having?" Bunny breathed a heavy sigh while rolling his eyes which I ignored. Sandy used his sand to make and image of a tree. Tooth nodded her head and looked in my direction, "sandy is right we are going to apologize to lily and ask her to be a guardian." North turned to me, "did you forget plan?" I shrugged a little, "time got away for me." "What have ya been doing mate?"

Before I could answer north interrupted, "No time for questions. Ve go to zleigh and find lily." We all nodded except bunny who now had a scared look on his face. "Um, sorry mate but I think I'll us my tunnels." North looked back at bunny, "nonzense ve use sleigh, ve all get there on time."

Bunny didn't have much of a say as he was dragged to the sleigh. Everyone hopped into the sleigh and I got my usual front row seat. We then took of going through the exit that seemed like a roller coaster ride. Everyone seemed to enjoy it except bunny. In seconds we were flying in the air. North pulled out a snow globe from his coat and looked at Mother Nature. "Vere to." Mother Nature smiled, "lily forest!" north turned forward and whispered the name and through the globe. We then went through to portal.

We arrived at this beautiful place. Down below the sleigh was all kinds of cool things most of it forest but there was on part of it that was all meadow. Then I saw another area that had four different climates. Summer, spring, fall, and winter. Mother Nature leaned toward me, "that's the four seasons. Lily has her own control over that area." I nodded in understanding and continued to look around.

We soon landed in a clearing and all got out. Bunny breathing heavily and say things like 'crikey I thought I was going to die'. Mother Nature soon walked on what seemed like a path a motioned us to follow. We soon arrived at a gigantic tree house. I had 4 different parts connected to it. "How are we suppose to get up there with no latter?" Bunny questioned. Mother Nature then knocked lightly on the trunk of the tree and a foldable stair way came out. We then followed Mother Nature up it and into the house.

When we got in to what I think was the main part of the house I saw a table, chairs, and a couch. The chair and table had a design on it that looked like it was painted on. Same with the walls but splatter paint.

"Follow me," Mother Nature said. We follow her through the corridors. We stopped at a door that read 'bedroom' Mother Nature opened it and walked in we did the same. When we got in I heard some gasps the others. I don't know whether it was the fact the room was messy or the fact that it had amazing drawings hanging on the walls and sketch books scatter across the floor along with pictures of all kinds. I saw that there was a bed up against a wall with a window above it and a dresser and desk that had paint bottles and buckets and brushes.

"This is amazing! Is this lily's room?" tooth asked flying around admiring the pictures and photos. Mother Nature nodded, "it is but seems like she is not in her let's try another room." "How many bloody rooms are in this place?' bunny asked irritated. "A lot but we are only going in the ones she would be in." mother nature then closed the door as she walked out and we began walking again. We soon hear music coming from one of the rooms. Mother Nature smiled, "found her." She opened up the door that said 'imagination' and we saw lily.

Lily was wearing what she usually wore except her gray sweat shirt wasn't on; she was in her blue tank top and shorts. Her arms and part of her hair was covered in paint and I bet some of her face. I looked around the room to see what 'imagination' had. I was guessing it was new and still in progress because there wasn't much.

Lily still hadn't known we came in due to the music and how she was getting sucked into her painting. Mother Nature went to the center of the room that had a stereo on top of a card table. She turned off the music and lily turned around surprised. I was correct about the paint on her face.

She was soon greeted, or should I say tackled, by tooth. "Hi lily! Oh I couldn't wait to see you! Your work is really amazing!" she was shocked at first by the hug, "uh thanks feathers, but if I were you I would let go unless you want paint on you." Tooth pulled and looked down making sure there was no paint. Lily set the brush and paint down and ran a hand through her hair getting more paint in it.

Lily looked at all of us and finally asked, "So is there a reason why all of you are here in my house." We all exchanged looks then north spoke up, "ve are her to apologize." Lily's eyes went wide then tooth spoke, "you were right about what you said, we were too quick to judge." Sandy then made the words 'do you accept our apology?'. We all looked at lily waiting for an answer. She looked at us for awhile the spoke.

"You know you all aren't the first ones to say that I am like pitch and judge me….." we all exchanged looks before she started to talk again. "But… you all are the first to ever apologize to me for it." At that moment my heart stopped. Lily looks so happy and it was like she was glowing even though she was covered in paint from heat to toe.

I hear snuffling and I look over at tooth who was trying hard to hold back tears the same with Mother Nature. To break the two out of there sadness bunny coughed and attention was on him. He looked over the walls then at lily. "So… you like paintin' Sheila?" lily looked at him with an 'obviously' look that soon faded and she nodded her head. Bunny continued to ask questions. "Another thing I got to ask…. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BLOODY ROOMS IN THIS PLACE!?"

Everyone laughed at that even lily and it seemed to cheer up tooth and Mother Nature. Lily soon stopped laughing and answered his question. "Each room has a different theme to it. Some are just random rooms and some represent Me." it was North's turn to ask a question, "How does imagination represent you?" I already knew the answer but watched lily as she walked toward us more. She revealed both of her tattoos on her inner arms. Everyone was amazed by them. Then tooth spoke. "What other kinds of rooms are there?" lily thought for a moment before answering. "All kinds, if you want you can look around and go in them. But I can't guarantee you not getting lost."

Tooth seemed happier than before. If it was possible. We all then began to leave the room. Lily and I being the last ones out so I could walk and talk with her. As soon as everyone was out of the room she punched me in my arm. "Ow! What was that for?" I said as I rubbed my arm lily frowned at me, "you could have told me about the surprise visit. I would have cleaned the place up and not be covered in paint."

I laughed at her and she just gave an irritated groan. We walked down the halls to catch up with the rest. Up ahead you could see tooth flying from room to room giving compliments about each one. I looked at lily to see her grinning. I then spoke up without thinking, "you know your smile is really pretty. You should smile more." As the words left my mouth I mentally slapped myself. 'Why did I say that know I sound weird'. She looked at me for a moment like I was crazy then talked. "I don't normally smile around new people. I usually get to know them and have them get to know me before I really trust them." "What about me?" she looked at me. "I half trust you." I looked at her confused, "what do you mean?" she stopped walking in the hall and looked up at me. "You know a lot about me but I know nothing about you." She started to walk again and I just stood there staring off into space realizing she was right.

After just standing there for 5 minutes I walked down the halls trying to find everyone. What lily said was true about getting lost. I read countless doors that but never went into any until I stopped at a door that read 'seasons'. I pushed the door open with my staff and walked in. what I saw was a room with four walls each wall had the season and a person in it. I thought this was my chance to see what the other season spirits looked like. Spring spirit had short brown hair with a head band around her head wearing brown capris and a tie die t-shirt. Lily was right she did have a hippie vibe. The next wall was the summer spirit with blonde hair stopping at the middle of her back wearing white shorts and a striped pink and blue top. The fall spirit had brown-red hair wearing a dark red zip up hoodie and jeans. Finally it was my wall, what I saw was a beautiful scenery of winter and kids playing in the snow. In a tree sat no other than me. I got to say lily did a great job painting everything.

I heard the door squeak open and turned to see bunny. He looked around the room then at me. "come on we got to find the rest of em'." I follow bunny out the door and began our search. What felt like forever we finally found all of them except lily in a room that read 'nature' and it was full of it. Be it on the walls, floor, or ceiling it was everywhere. Bunny walked over to north and I follow. He whispered something to north and north nodded. "Bunny is right ve need to talk to lily about guardian." Everyone nodded their heads.

Mother Nature got up from where she was sitting and headed for the door. "Lily is most likely outside." We all followed her as she showed us the exit. We were then outside looking around for lily when we heard rustling coming from bushes. All of us spun around quickly but not quick enough. A giant black bear was running straight for us. Before any of us made a move something jumps in front of us.

It was lily and the bear was getting ready to stand when lily wrapped her arms around its head pulling lily up in the air. The bear then fell on his back and lily landed on his stomach. She got off the bears stomach and the bear rolled over. She turned to the bear and bopped it on the nose. I thought she was going to get her head bit off when she did that but the bear did nothing.

"Aslan what were you doing." The bear grumbled and lily rolled her eyes and looked at us. "Sorry aslan did that he just likes to protect me and he felt threatened." "It is all vell lily. Now we have question to ask of you." North said clapping his hands together. "What is it?" lily looked confused. Before north could ask her we heard a deep chuckle coming from all around. The bear growled and lily held him down. "pitch." She said as she looked around trying to find him we all were in fighting stance waiting for him. Then he showed with an evil grin on his face.

And I knew that right then we were going to have a battle.

* * *

**hoped you all liked it. tell me what you think of it so far. PEACE OUT! ^.-**


	8. Chapter 8: rejection

**hey everyone hope you like this chapter. it is all about lily's point of view.**

**lily:took you long enough to write the story**

**jack:yeah what took you so long**

**me: leave me alone i have been busy**

**lily: doing what**

**me:um...stuff...**

**jack: you were just being lazy**

**me: shush!**

**lily:enjoy the chapter ( ^,^)**

* * *

Chapter 8: rejection

(Lily p.o.v.)

I heard pitch laugh evilly. I held Aslan and heard him growl he knew who pitch was and didn't like him. Aslan felt the need to protect me from him as always and tried to put his giant paw around me, but I pushed it away knowing I had to help the guardians.

The guardians were already in fighting stance back to back with each other. My mum was standing in between me and the guardians also looking around for pitch. Mum wouldn't want to fight him she loved him too much to hurt him. I hope the same goes for pitch when it comes to her. Me on the other hand I was ready to kick some.

"Come out ya coward." I heard bunny say and I looked over at him to see he had 2 boomerangs in his hands. "Oh come now rabbit, I know how much you all missed Me." the guardians kept on looking for the voice. Knowing they would never find him I looked at my mum for her approval before I used by power. She shook her head and I stepped away from Aslan, even he was ready to fight.

"Alright _pitch," _even his name made me angry, "stop playing hide and go seek and come out, or else." The guardians looked at me as if I was crazy, except jack. He thought I could defend myself after he saw what I could do and that wild punch I threw at him proved that I was strong.

"Well someone has become bossy now hasn't she?" I rolled my eyes. "Alright you had your chance." I said as I cracked my knuckles. I looked down at my right arm with the gray vines and balled my hand into a fist. The vines began to glow I looked up and mumbled 'find him'. Gray sand began to fly everywhere from the tops of trees to in the woods.

The sand suddenly stopped I grabbed my arm as it hurt slightly. My mum looked at me to see if I was okay, and I shook my head. I looked at the top of a tall tree to see pitch standing on a branch holding a ball of my gray sand. The guardians must have looked in my direction because I could have sworn someone mumbled 'pitch'.

"Found you." I said as pitch looked at me. I gave him an angry stare and he just grinned. "I guess that makes me 'it' doesn't it." He dropped down from the branch and stood a few feet in front of us. He continued to play with my sand until he opened his mouth, "I see you have been practicing." I ignored his comment. I called for my sand by using my mind 'come back to me'. With that the sand flew out of his hands and wrapped around my arm disappearing. I looked back at pitch his grin widens.

"So what are all of you doing here?" Pitch said as he circled us. Our eyes followed him watching his every move. "We could ask you the same thing." Jack said as he raised his staff in the direction of pitch. Pitch turned his head slightly to what I think to look at me, "just thought I visit and catch up with my 'family'."

At that moment something inside of me snapped. I gathered a ball of sand and through it at him at the speed of light. Sadly he dodges and it hit a tree which I knew I would have to take care of later. Everyone looked at me, bunny and jack gave me a 'nice shot' look and sandy did a thumbs-up. Pitch looks at me as if he was hurt and angry.

"So that how you feel." He disappeared and reappeared behind me. I whipped around ready to punch him, "it how I always felt." He vanished back to where he started. "I wouldn't try doing any funny business if I were any of you." "And why is that?" Bunny said. Pitch's evil grin showed up again, "because I have them."

At that moment black sand formed a giant blob in front of us but close to pitch and a group of kids showed up. Kids that I had seen before and then I saw them, Sophie and Jamie. That is why the kids looked familiar they were friend of Jamie. I had seen near the Bennett's house. They all tried to put a brave look on their faces, but I knew they were scared.

"The little ankle-bitters," bunny muttered. "Jamie!" jack yelled. "Jack!" Jamie yelled back. Jack had tried to run toward them but a nightmare horse appeared blocking him. Jack backed away angry that he couldn't help. "You see there is nothing you can do to help them this time." Pitch gave and evil laugh and the kids covered their ears hoping it would be all over. Black sand surrounded them and the guardians tried to help but were stopped by a nightmare horses. They could do nothing but stand there.

I saw Sophie look up from the brother's arm, which she grabbed on to a while ago. I made eye contact with her and it seemed that her eyes glistened again. She pulled on her brother's arm and he looked at her. She then pointed to me. "Don't worry flower is here." With that Sophie seemed fine, the others not so much.

The guardians looked at me wondering what Sophie was talking about, but I didn't have time to explain I needed to help. I walked forward into the black mess. The sand never touched me as I continued to walk forward a nightmare horse appeared in front of me. I didn't back down I just stare at the horses golden eyes. The eyes seemed to make me angrier. I didn't feel like waiting for it to move so I yelled at it. "MOVE!" my voice echoed through the forest and the horse vanished seeming like it was scared.

I got as close to the kids as I could with them being 4 feet in front of me. I couldn't get any closer because the sand was surrounding them and I didn't want to take any chance with it and having it hurt the kids. I bent down to the ground and looked Jamie and Sophie in the eyes. "Everything is going to be fine okay?" they nodded their heads I glanced at their friends their eyes were shut tight it didn't matter if their eyes were open or not they couldn't see me yet.

"You need to tell your friends that they need to open their eyes and look straight." Jamie shook his head and told his friends. I glanced at pitch to see him eyeing me curiously. Jamie looked back at me, "now what." I looked at both Sophie and Jamie. "You need to keep your eyes on me okay. Don't look at anything else but me got it.?" They both nodded and Jamie told his friends to look straight at nothing else.

I stood up and they all did the same. I walked backwards as they walked forward all holding hands. To stop the tension I asked a few questions. "So Jamie, how do you like the fall weather?" he looked at me like I was crazy to be asking questions at a time like this, but I winked and he seemed to get the message. "I-it's pretty and its fun to play in the leaves, but… I am more of a winter person." I knew that jack would be grinning at that. I continued to ask questions but this time for Sophie. "So Sophie, after all this we could all play and I could show you some more tricks." She grinned and nodded.

We started to reach the end of the black sand surrounding us and got closer to the guardians. I glanced at pitch a few times to see him kind of angry but I didn't care. What I cared about was getting the kids out of the sand and pitch out of my forest.

I stepped out of the black sand and the kids followed through. As soon as they were out they rushed to the guardians, Jamie ran to jack and hugged him jack hugged back. Sophie ended up hugging my legs and I picked her up and placed her in my arms.

I had heard some of the guardians give sighs of relief. I look over at them to see Jamie still hugging, jack placing an arm on Jamie's back. Jack looked at me and mouthed the word 'thanks'. I nodded and looked at the rest of them. Tooth and sandy gave me a kind smile, bunny nodded his head. And North looked at me curiously.

I looked over at pitch to see sand emerging from him, he looked enraged. The guardians looked were I was and stood in front of the kids to protect them from what was to come. "So this is where you stand. After what I gave you and taught you. After I raised you." Everything he said angered me, "you gave and taught me nothing, the only thing you gave me was bad memories. And you never raised me, you aren't my real father." And with that Pitch was ready to pounce, "so be it." Pitch sent nightmare horses in all directions after us. The battle had begun.

All the guardians were battling in all different directions. The kids were still in the center of it all. I ran over to them now letting them see me. I set Sophie next to her brother, "watch your sister and yell mine or jacks name if the nightmares come close to you or any of you." They all nodded their heads. "Don't worry we aren't scarred." Jamie said and I grin and nod. I began to help the others.

At first I was using simple things like the wind, fire, and a little bit of frost. But it wasn't working for me unlike my mum who was beating nightmare horses left and right. I began to use my sand. I sent balls of sand at the horses and they dissipated. This process seemed to work the greatest. As I was fighting I heard one of the girls scream. I saw jack was near and heading to help but there were too many. I ran over and made a tree grow in between a kid and nightmare blocking it off. As the nightmare was distracted jack froze it. I looked at him and grinned, "Nice one frost." He smirked, "same to you lil." Before I could question him what lil was a nightmare came charging in our direction. We both shot at it and my sand seemed to twist around jack's frost. It looked cool and seemed effective on the horse.

We looked at each other and had the same thought. We went back to back shooting the same nightmares. It was a fun process until a nightmare came behind my blind spot. It was near the kids and I saw it last minute. I ran to it and I didn't know what else to do so I touched it turning it gray and having it disappear around my hand.

I was admiring my new trick until I heard Jamie's voice, "jack move." I looked at jack to see nothing near him then looked higher up to see pitch aiming an arrow kind of at jack and kind of at the kids. I couldn't have either of them getting hit they were both too important. So I pushed jack out of the way as pitch released the arrow.

The arrow hit me in the side and I could feel everything around me stop and slow down. I fell to the ground and looked to see the nightmares gone. Then to my side I see Sophie and Jamie. They looked worried I gave them a reassuring smile, "don't worry, I'm okay." Before they could object I looked at my side. It wasn't bleeding and black sand didn't spread over my body. I touched the arrow in my side and it tuned gray, disappearing around my hand. I stood up to see everyone's eyes on me which I hated. They all looked worried; jack looked terrified at what I did. And pitch his eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. I then spoke, "there is nothing you can do to hurt me anymore pitch. Leave." With that he disappeared not saying another word.

* * *

**hope you like. pls review and don't hate. PEACE OUT! (^.-)**


	9. Chapter 9: I'll help

**muhahaha Halloween chapter. i know hallowed has past but i had to write about it. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: I'll help, but won't become one of you

After pitch disappeared my mother was the first to come at me and inspect me. She ran over lifting up my tank top slightly to look at my gray scar. I pulled it down quickly not wanting everyone to see my other scars. But they already had caught a glimpse of the one in the middle of my torso leading to my back. Tooth gasped, "D-did pitch do that?" I shook my head immediately, "it has something to do with my past. I don't really know." They didn't ask any question after that. I turned around to the kids to see how they were.

"Everyone stable, no one is hurt or anything?" they all shook their heads. Sophie ran up to me hugging me. She pulled away and gave me a smile and I returned it with a grin. She then ran to bunny hugging him and laughing 'bunny'. I forgot how much she loved him when I first met her. The other kids looked at me confused then one tall girl spoke up, "who are you?" I looked at each kid before answering, "I'm daughter nature, mother nature's daughter." for some reason their eyes shined. Then someone came up behind me and tapped on my shoulder, it was Sophie.

"Are we going to play today?" I gave Sophie a sadden look, "I don't think so soph, but next time I see you. Right now you all should get home." North shook his head in agreement, "lily iz right, children need to go home. Zat is vere zey are zafe." On that note bunny and north sent the kids home using snow globes and rabbit holes. Tooth, sandy, and mum were all talking and I was repairing damages that happened to some trees. Then jack started to walk toward me.

Jack looked sad I didn't know why but I was going to find out. "What's the matter? All the kids are safe so why are you-." I didn't get to finish my sentence because jack interrupted me, "why did you do that?" I looked at him confused for a second then knew what he was talking about. "Because it would have been horrible if one of the kids got hurt or you, you're a guardian." He looked up from the ground and into my eyes, "just because I am a guardian doesn't mean you have to do stuff like that. I could have handled that." I don't believe this he is yelling at me for saving his butt and I don't even get a 'thanks'. "Really you had the hang of things, because by the looks of it you weren't paying attention to anything." I had him speechless he had nothing to say. I was right and he knew it.

Without me realizing it north and bunny had showed up and were talking to my mum. I decided to leave jack due to me being frustrated with him. I walked up to North, "so what was it you were going to ask me before all of that went down." I looked in the other direction as I talked. I didn't feel like talking about the fight. North looked at the faces of the other guardians next to him before answering, "Man in Moon has chosen you." I looked at North confused, "chosen? What does that mean?" It was tooth who answered my question next, "he choose you to become one of us, a guardian, to fight against pitch. And protect the children of the world." I was shocked for a moment then spoke, "a guardian? Sorry but I can't. Protecting others is something I am not good at." "What do ya mean ya won't? Seconds ago you were helpin' the ankle-biters get out of pitch's control." Bunny said getting in my face. "Trust me everything that happens around me goes wrong." With that I walked away deep into the forest with Aslan behind me.

I stopped in the middle of my walking and he soon put his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his head with my hand then kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back I am visiting a friend." I said as I walk away he growled as to ask 'who'. I turned around, "a friend whose holiday is coming up and might need my help." With that I was up fly. I soon arrived in a graveyard; I walked around until I found the biggest grave stone. I knocked on the side and a door opened that led to stairs. I went down and arrived in a different town full of monsters and spooky things. I walked to a giant mansion and let myself in and walked the flight of stairs to the top. I heard yelling and opened the door. I saw my old friend screaming at his apprentices about bring Halloween early and how horrible of an idea it was. That kind of thing just ticks him off. The apprentices soon vanished in a puff of smoke. I then came out to greet my friend.

"Well look what we have here a stressed out king of Halloween, Mr. Skull lantern." He immediately turned around and greeted me with a smile on his pumpkin face. "Ah lily so good to see you. I am guessing you came to help with preparations." He sat his skeleton body in a chair and rested his head in his hand. I shrugged, "don't I always help you?" He chuckled at my response, "well it is always good to have a special girl like you help out." He said as he stood up and patted my head. I shrugged once again, "what can I say Halloween is my favorite holiday." With that I was helping him pushing all thoughts of the guardians out of my head.

(Jacks p.o.v.)

I heard what lily said about being a guardian. Also the part she said everything around her goes wrong. But how could you not want to be a guardian. I know at first I didn't want to, but I warmed up to it. I also felt bad for her she must have had a bad life. I walked to the guardians to see them discussing what to do next.

"What are we going to do? Lily doesn't want to be a guardian." Tooth said looking kind of sad I could have guessed why she was upset she liked lily, and I guessed that she was happy to know she wasn't going to be the only girl on the team.

"Ve vill have to talk her into it." North said shrugging. Lily's bear, Aslan, showed up but without lily. "Where is the Sheila?" Bunny question looking to the bear then to Mother Nature. The bear growled something that none of us understood, but Mother Nature. "Aslan said that she went to visit a friend for a week. She will be back after Halloween." "Why after Halloween?" I asked confused. "Because she is helping Skull lantern, the Halloween spirit. And maybe if any of you are lucky you might see her Halloween night." We all looked at each other then turned to Mother Nature who was walking off. "Where are you going mother nature?" Tooth flew over to her. "Going to my home. Lily has the forest and I have the Amazon." And then she was gone disappearing in the woods. We all decided we go to our homes and patrol at night for any sign of pitch.

*1 week later*

Finally the week is over and it is Halloween. It felt like forever waiting and doing nothing I was bored out of my mind. North tried to occupy me but nothing worked I would either fly around burgess, freeze the workshop (which north did not like), or irritate bunny.

North and I walked to the globe room where we met with the others. "Alright ve all know plan?" the others all nodded their heads. The plan was to wonder around looking for lily I didn't think it was the best plan, but I knew where I would find her. With that we were all gone going our different ways.

I soon arrived in burgess, I wanted to see Jamie to see what he was doing for Halloween and maybe ask Sophie if she has seen lily. I sat outside Jamie's window do see him all dressed up as a pirate. I chuckled and knocked on the window. He turned around and opened it, "hi jack." I smiled, "hey kid, nice costume going trick-or-treating?" he nodded his head, "yeah I am going with everyone and Sophie is tagging along. As if she heard her name she came running in dressed up as you guessed it a bunny. She had bunny ears, tail, and paws, she also where a velvet white long sleeve shirt. "Jack!" she hugged my legs then looked up at me, "is flower with you?" I was surprised that lily hadn't visit Sophie after the promise she made, but I guess she was dedicated to helping with Halloween.

"Sorry soph she is not." She had a sad look on her face. "But she is helping with Halloween and tonight you might get to see her." I said try to make her smile which did. "Really, yay!" she jumped up and down. Then we heard the door bell ring. "That must be everyone, come on Sophie we better get a move on. See you later jack I'll tell you if I see lily." He said as he walked out the door with his sister. "Thanks kid." In minutes I was flying in the air then landing on a nearby statue in the town. I saw kids dressed up all over running up and down the streets getting candy from each house. "Man tooth must hate this day." I said out loud. And surprisingly someone answered.

"Oh she does, she also isn't a fan of skull either." I looked up quick as I heard the familiar voice. At first I thought it was the grim reaper with the scythe, but the moon light shined on the figure more. What I saw was lily all dressed up for Halloween. She had Halloween make up on her face to make it look like she had a skeleton face. She also had skeleton gloves and leggings under her jean short shorts.

I smirked, "nice costume, you really get into the Halloween spirit." She shrugged and smiled, I think I couldn't tell with the makeup on her face, "What can I say it is my favorite holiday and when you help the king of Halloween he makes you dress up." She said. "So he made you wear this." I gestured to the costume. She shook her head, "no, I wear this every year." She then jumped of the statue and I followed.

"You know Sophie is kind of sad you didn't visit her." Lily shook her head, "I know, that is why I talked to her when I saw her trick or treating. We rescheduled our play date. But I feel like she hates me for putting it off." she looked at the ground as we walked down the streets. I thought I would try and cheer her up, "nah she doesn't hate you just misses you. You know I think she might like you as much as she likes bunny." She looked up at me, "really?" I looked into her electric blue eye mesmerized by them then nodded my head. She seemed happier we continued to walk the streets. Then she lifted her head and spoke, "I am sorry for yelling at you, I just thought that you shouldn't be the one to get hurt." I nodded my head, "its fine you had your reason. Your okay now lil." She looked up at me, "why do you call my lil?" I chuckled, "it is kind of a nickname I made up. Since you call me frost I thought I call you something." She shook her head, "lily is already short for Lilian. Just call me lily." I looked at her then nodded my head. We kept walking.

Some kids would pass by us and say hi to me or give compliments to lily's about her costume. "So they know who you are." She shook her head, "not all of them I think, I am just letting them see me. I don't feel like having a kid walk through me. I nodded knowing what the feeling of not being seen.

When the kids where home and Halloween was over I decided to talk to her about the guardians. "You know we kind of need you to help us fight pitch, and to be completely honest I think you would make a great guardian." She stopped walking and I stopped ahead of her to see her looking down. "I-it's not who I am. I would mess it up and make everyone hate me. I have done it before." I walked back to her standing in front of her really close. I lifted her head up with my had so her eyes were looking at me, "you can tell me anything okay, I am your friend." She said nothing she just hugged me and I hugged he back. She didn't cry but I heard sniffling so I guessed she was being strong. 'She still doesn't trust me enough, I'll have to fix that' I thought.

Soon I heard sleigh bells and looked up to see the sleigh and everyone in it. Lily broke the hug and the guardians landed on a roof of a building. Lily and I flew up there and I saw someone different. Someone with a skeleton body wearing a suit, and pumpkin head. I guessed he was the spirit of Halloween. He smiled at lily and lily ginned back. "Thank you again lily for your help. It is always great to see you have fun and smile." Lily walked up to the skeleton, "welcome skull. Here I should give you your scythe back." She handed the scythe to him and he slashed the air which opened a portal. He turned to the guardians, "good to see you all and thanks for the ride." They waved to him and he jumped in the portal. Lily turned to the guardians.

"What is with the get up mate?" bunny said looking at lily. She shrugged, "it's Halloween, you dress up for it." She looked around, "where is my mum." Tooth flew in front of lily and put her fingers in her mouth, I knew she was waiting to do that. "Mother nature went home when you left to help Mr. Lantern. You didn't eat any candy did you?" tooth asked still examining lily's teeth. Lily shook her head 'no' then tooth stopped examining. "Good, and by the way you teeth are beautiful." She said smiling and flying back to the group. North stepped forward a bit. "Listen lily ve must talk to you." Before North could say anything lily interjected, "before you say a thing let me talk." North nodded lily took a deep breath, "I don't want to become a guardian. I am not ready, but maybe one day when I know who I am and learn about who I was I will. For now though I'll help fight pitch." Everyone was silent for a moment. North looked at everyone's faces then looked at lily. "Ve vill take vat ve get."

I looked at lily and smiled she smiled back making my heart melt. 'Why does this happen when she smiles'.

North gave lily a huge hug, so did tooth but more of a tackle. Sandy did a thumbs-up and bunny nodded. The guardians climbed in the sleigh leaving me and lily last. As I was about to jump in I turned to lily, "you coming, we can give you a ride home. Plus it is really fun and you get to see bunny panic." Bunny gave me an angry glare which I ignored. Lily shrugged, "why not." I helped her in and we sat next to each other. The ride was as usual fun. And the adventure with lily has just begun.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed. pls review and don't hate. PEACE OUT! (^.-)**


	10. Chapter 10: i trust you now

**muwhahahahah! hello reader sorry for not updating in a while i was kind of sick. i also had a writers block and couldn't put my thoughts into word. grrr i hate when that happens. anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, kind of get an idea on what lily know about her past. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10: I trust you now

It had been a month since lily had decided to help the guardians and it was finally December. My favorite time of the year. The time I get to bring snow days and fun times. And I thought I would start things early this year. I mean the only ones that would complain would be lily and bunny. Lily would only care for a second and bunny, we would argue but I would do something different to tick him off.

To be honest I am just glad it's them and not Mother Nature. I probably wouldn't see her for a loooonnnngggg time. The reason being she is Mother Nature, always busy. That and what happened after Halloween.

_After Halloween_

North had picked up lily and I, and we were dropping her off. We both were trying to hold our laughter the whole ride because bunny was having the usual panic attack in the sleigh. We soon landed bunny was the first to jump off taking a deep breath when his feet touched the ground. As the rest of us got off we spotted Mother Nature waiting. she soon walked over and pulled lily off to the side. The rest of us waited to know the details of the talk.

Two minutes after Mother Nature walked over to us with lily following behind slowly. Lily was looking at the ground with her hand in her back pockets. I got a glance at her and she looked kind of shocked.

Mother Nature coughed bringing my attention back to her. She simply stated that she had many things to do as Mother Nature. And to only contact her if it was a HUGE emergency. Then Mother Nature once again walked off into the night forest.

I pulled lily off to the side to question her. "So why are you so shocked?" we started to walk to the tree house. "She told me that from now on that she won't 'babysit' me anymore. That I am free to do what I want and the only time I would see her is if I really needed her or the occasional visits at the restaurant. But it comes with a price." I looked over my shoulder to see the others talking about who knows what that I'll probably learn on the way to the pole. I turned back to her, "well what is the price?" she looked at me from the corner of her eye and grinned. "Well she said I should start to take some more 'mother nature' responsibilities. Like making sure the seasons are in order and helping out more with the seasons, and not the occasional breezes. Since I rarely do the nature thing and just wonder around lazily helping kids fight fears. I got to do more I guess." We stopped in front of the stairs that were slowly falling to us. I turned to her grinning, "So are you going to help me with my winter thing?" That's what I like to call it. She looked at me and shrugged before replying, "Only if you want me to."

_Present_

And that was all. Nothing really happened in November. I would occasionally frost different states to get lily's attention so she could yell at me for a minute. Then she would get back to painting, drawing, photography, and taking care of her forest. The reason for getting her angry at me for a minute and then have her completely forget it all was to have someone to hang out with and talk to, and it was fun to make her angry and tease her. I mean the guardians were fun but they were always busy doing something. And it doesn't help that pitch is out there somewhere so they are extra busy.

When thanksgiving came no one was celebrating. I didn't expect them to. Especially north this time of year I never thought to bother him with Christmas around the corner. I didn't really care though I would just go see what lily was up to and talk about the winter season.

I went to the 'restaurant', even though I still think it's more of a bar for spirits, I thought she would be there since last I checked she hadn't been there since the guardians showed up. When I got there she was nowhere in sight. Father time told me that lily stays home for the holidays because they are 'sensitive' for her. After hearing that I got worried. I flew as fast as I could to her forest and into the tree house. I got most of the main section of it down. And walked into the kitchen. There I saw lily sitting at the table holding her legs to her chest with her iPod in hand and eyes closed.

I walked over to her and took out her ear buds. She did nothing but opens her eyes and tilts her head back. She looks at me, "hi" she said so soft that I barely heard. I stroked her cheek lightly and stood there talking to her. "What are you doing here all alone? I thought you would be doing a head check on turkeys or drawing a hand turkey." I smiled hoping she would laugh. She didn't chuckle or grin slightly like she usually did. Instead she lowered her head and I stopped stroking her cheek. "I'm not telling you. I told you I won't tell you anymore then you already know until I trust you." Again she spoke softly.

I stood there for awhile before I did something. I walked over to sit across from lily, she watched my every move. I looked her in the eyes before speaking. "My name was Jackson overland, I lived 300 years ago. I had a family a mother and a little sister named em-." Before I finished she interrupted me. "W-wait jack what are you doing? Why are you telling me this?" She looked confused but I just grinned. "I am telling you more about me so you can trust Me." for a minute I looked like her eyes glistened then she lowered her head to her knees. "Go on." I grinned even more and continued.

"Well as I was saying I had a little sister named Emma. We lived in a peaceful village to what is now Burgess. I was the town's prankster; everywhere I went I caused trouble. Never really hung out with others my age because no one could handle how full of energy I was and how I loved to have fun. So I played with my sister and town kids. I would entertain them and get a few laughs. I had so much fun. Then one winter I was going to take my sister ice skating on a nearby pond. I didn't really check to see if it was safe and when we started to skate the ice where Emma stood cracked. I rescued her using my staff. In the process I stepped on the cracking ice and fell through. When I woke up the moon told me who I am now, Jack Frost. I lived my whole 300 years alone, invisible, and not knowing about my past. I met the guardians and found out who I was. Now I am jack frost, guardian of fun."

When I finished lily was blinking back what I thought were tears. She looked at me and smiled, "I don't know much about my past, you know why. But I remember bits, like I had a family. I had two brothers, a father and a mother. I had a tough childhood, I don't know why but I remember my mom telling me that 'it is okay and to be proud of who I am'." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I slightly remember my death. I fell off a cliff doing who knows what. I fell into a river that was probably up to my chest. I ended up hitting rocks on the way down and I felt a sharp pain in my back and sides when I hit the bottom of the river. I used all my strength to get to the river bank and turn on my back. The last thing I saw was the moon and the first thing I saw when I woke was the moon. He told me who I was and I met my current 'family'. They cleaned me up and took care of me. It was all fun while it lasted. We all loved each other, but pitch went mad and tore us apart."

As she finished her story she looked as though she was really going to cry. I guess the reason she doesn't celebrate holidays would be because of bad memories and she is alone. I walked over behind her. I put my staff on a nearby wall and lifted her face up to look at me. "You aren't going to be alone anymore and you won't feel pain lily. I will be here." I didn't really know what I was saying but I meant every word. Lily smiled at me and I smiled back and for once we understood each other and felt the space between us close.

Now a few days after that I found myself just visiting lily with no excuses, and she didn't really need one. We were finally true friends and we acted like it. There no space between us, we trusted each other.

Back to me wanting to start winter early I thought for a moment. Winter doesn't really start until the first snow fall. And since lily makes it I thought why not have lily help me. I flew to lily's home; I walked endlessly trying to find her. Finally I heard music coming from a room. This room interested me because the door said 'winter'. I opened the door not bothering to knock. Finding lily wasn't in there but music was playing. It had a wintery feel to it. Yes I am a winter spirit I can use those words. The room was dim lit but lit the wall perfectly showing beautiful scenes of winter all over the world. I was amazed by how real it looked. I would see snowmen and kids playing and snow igloos I felt like I was in my element.

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Well do you like the surprise?" I quickly turned around to face lily. She had her usual apparel on, a gray sweatshirt and short shorts, but under the shorts were black tights that cut off above the ankle. I met lily's eyes that seemed to somehow sparkle in the dim lighting. "You planned this?" I questioned as I examined the room more. She nodded her head slightly walking closer to me and looking at her work with me. "I knew you would come soon to talk to me about winter. So I felt like I should surprise you with your own room. The other seasons have their own and I thought it was fair to give you one. It helped that I now know more about you." She looked at me and grinned, we stood there a few minutes just looking. "So are you going to help me do my 'winter thing?" I said giving her my signature smirk. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What do you think frost?" My response was only a chuckle and nod.

"So where is the first place you want it to snow?" lily asked as we flew over the states. We didn't have a plan of where we were going or what we were doing so I thought we were going to wing it, but not in lily's mind. I thought for a moment before answering her question. "Well I think two kids would be happy to see the snow and you promised one of those kids a play date." I looked over my shoulder to see lily grinning. "Burgess it is then, but we should still have a plan. To be honest I don't want to fly all over just to bring the first snow fall. I was thinking I would try something new." I frowned at her response, "alright and what if this experiment doesn't work." She gave a shrug, "then I guess I am flying all over with you." I chuckled at her answer then started to lead the way to Burgess. As we flew in the sky close to the Bennett house lily landed on some nearby power lines. I stopped in my tracks to see what she was doing then lowered myself on the power lines with her. Lily looked at me when I planted my feet on the lines, "so what's the plan?" I looked at her confused, "do we really need a plan." She looked at me shocked, "of course we need one. We can't just show up and tell them winter is here and leave. I think we should make it special." Before I could ask her why she was so eager about making it special I remember that she would usually do these things alone and never showed anyone, but the ones really close to her, her abilities. I looked in her eyes and gave a side smirk, "alright how about I write on Jamie's window telling him to bring his sister and friends to the nearby pond and we go with the flow from there." She sighed and gave a weak smile. "Well it's better than nothing. I'll head to the pond and you go write on the window. See you in a bit." With that she was flying off into the small forest leading to my pond.

* * *

**hope you liked! leave a review and tell me what you think so. PEACE OUT! ^.-**


	11. Chapter 11:what is this feeling

**muwhahahah! hello everyone! i hope you enjoy this chapter. it has a cute scene in it! ENGJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11: what is this feeling?

I began to fly my way to Jamie's and soon descended on the top of his roof. I had to wait out for the opportunity to write on the window without Jamie seeing. It took a while until his mom called for him down stairs. I then put the plan into action writing what I had planned then fly off to meet lily.

I found lily walking on the water of the pond. I landed behind her silently without her noticing. I sat on a nearby rock and watched all of her movements. She didn't do much, just humming a little tune and walking in different spots of the lake. She never once noticed me or turned around. I was about to say something until she bent down to the water and touched it a little with her finger tips. The place where she had touched it began to get a thin layer of frost. She did this in other places too and just when she finished I walked on the water to join her. As soon as my foot touched the water she turned around surprised by my appearance.

"h-how long have you been watching?" she raised a hand to her chest and clutched something behind her sweatshirt. I frowned for a second trying to see what she might be clutching but stopped and looked at her face and smirked. "I showed up near that rock, and been there since you started humming." I pointed toward the big rock behind us. She glanced over my shoulder to get a look. She was still clutching whatever was hidden behind her sweatshirt. "Hey I have a couple questions for you." I said as I began to take a few step closer to her. She looked back at me and I continued to speak, "what was that song you were humming and what are you holding so close to your chest?" she looked down at her hand on her chest and began to pull out a necklace.

I was now only a few feet away from lily so I could see what she was pulling out. It was a silver water lily connected to a chain that went around her neck the length was a little past her collar bone. "I died with the necklace, it was something given to me by my real family. It was suppose to be a joke I think." I looked at her confused, "what do you mean?" she looks away from her necklace and looked up to my face. I noticed that we were only 2 feet apart from each other now. She looked into my eyes, "my nickname that my real father gave me was 'my little water lily'." I noticed that when she said that she had pain in her eyes, so to cheer her up I started to laugh like I thought her name was funny and she soon joined in.

"So your father must have had a sense of humor." I said hunched over taking deep breaths from all the laughing. She shrugged, "I guess he did." I straightened myself out, "so what about the song?" again she shrugged, "just a winter song that I thought of. It actually is kind of about you." I was surprised, "there is a song about me? I wanna hear it, sing it to Me." lily just laughed at me, "y-yeah there is a song about you, quite a few actually. Maybe I will play it for you someday." I felt disappointed for a moment, "why not sing it to me now?" Lily looked over my shoulder and pointed behind me. Before I could look I heard Jamie, Sophie, and their friends laughing. "Jack! Lily!" Jamie yelled and Sophie was skipping shouting, 'flower! Flower!' the others were waving. We waved back.

I looked over at lily to see that she had a mischievous smile like mine but with a more sarcastic look in her eyes. "Why do I feel like you planned this?" Her eyes widen and she looked shocked. Her mouth was gapped open then she closed it and got her sarcastic look back, "Yes jack, I had planned for the kids to show up the exact moment you wanted me to sing." She said with a sarcastic tone. She walked to the kids, and I smirked and headed her way, "I knew you did." this time I was being sarcastic. She looked at me and I smirked. She gave me a shove and I went straight to the ground. I looked around and saw the kids holding their sides laughing. I looked up at lily, "hey what was that for?" lily folded the arms across her chest, "for having that stupid smirk." I laughed a little and Jamie helped me to my feet. "Just so you know I happen to like my smirk." She rolled her eyes at me and bent down to Sophie's level to be engulfed by Sophie's hug. I smiled at the sight, but I soon felt a tug on my sleeve I looked down to see Jamie. "So jack what was so important that you needed us. It's not pitch is it, do you need our help?" I chuckled at his eagerness and ruffled his hair. "No kid, lily and I just have a surprise for all of you." Sophie was now hopping up and down clapping her hands. The others exchanged looks of excitement. I looked at lily, "you ready?" she nodded her head then stood up. She closed her eyes and cupped her hands together close to her face. Everyone was silent as we watched.

She soon opened her hands. In it was a glowing silver and blue light, which what it looked like at least. Lily then threw the ball in the air. As she did I heard he mumble 'I hope this works all over the world too'.

Two minutes passed and we all stood staring up at the sky. Lily looked at me and shrugged, "maybe my plan didn't wo-." She didn't get to finish her sentence before little specks floating down from the sky. The kids looked happy and lily grinned, "never mind it worked." The kids were happy and began to run around in the falling snow. I stood next to lily and we both watched the kids have fun.

At least five minutes past and snow was on the ground not melting. It wasn't a lot but enough to know winter is here.

"So frost guess you are going to be busy now that the first snow fall has fallen. You got to send winter to other places." I shrugged, "yeah but it's not going to be just me." I looked away from the kids, who were now making snow angels, and looked at lily. "You're helping me with winter this year." She was shocked, "w-what?! No." then anger came over her, "I-I never agreed to this. Y-you can't make me." lily folded her arms, puffed out her cheeks, and looked away from me. I then laughed at the way she was protesting, "You are helping me it is your duty. And while we are out at night you can help kids concur their fears." She unpuffed her cheeks and looked at me from the corner of her eye. "You can't make me." she silently said. I just shrugged, "your right I can't. So I'll just have to do this." I picked her up by the waist and threw her over my shoulder. I walked over to the kids where they were laughing, this time at lily.

"J-jack I am not a sack of potatoes. Put me down." I laughed at her visual description, "your right. You're much heavier." With that I threw her into the snow. The kids were bent over holding their sides, faces red and laughing uncontrollably. Even lily was trying not to smile. I walked over to her and held out my hand, "sorry it was just too funny." She nodded, "your right, but not as funny as this." She then threw a whole bunch of snow in my face causing me to stubble backwards. If it was possible everyone was laughing harder.

I removed the snow from my face to look for lily. She and Sophie were dancing around in circles kicking up snow. I just sat back in defeat watching everyone enjoy their time. Lily looked to be enjoying it the most. She was dancing in circles in different areas. I laughed and she must have heard me. She turns to me and smiles her hair moving all over, she calls my name. For a second I got a flash of a memory, a girl spinning around then stops to look at me, she held out her hand and again the only thing I see is the smile that melts my heart and a few dark locks of hair.

I get sent back to reality to see lily in front of me taking my hands and pulling me up. She and I began to dance in circles like everyone else, this went on for awhile

Soon we were all lying in the snow looking up at the sky. It didn't both us for awhile until someone sneezed. Lily sat up to see a sneezing Sophie lying in her lap. Jamie got up, "we should probably get home it's late." Lily and I nodded and the others followed to go home. I soon got up and walked to lily and stuck out my hand, "Don't throw snow at me this time, ok." She chuckled and nodded then took my hand, and I pulled her up. I guess she didn't have much balance because she stumbled into my arms were I caught her.

"S-sorry, I guess my legs are *yawn* numb." I looked down at her, her hands were on my chest and the top of her head was under my chin. I felt my face get hot but quickly ignored it. I took a deep breath before speaking, "maybe you just tired." She shook her head vigorously, "i-im fine." She pulled away but almost fell to the ground, I caught her again. "Ok I'm tired, take me home." I laughed at her demand but I placed my staff in the other hand and picked her up. She sat on my arm as I held her legs she wrapped her arms around my neck. I caught a glance at her face, it was a shade of pink, and I decided to blame that on the weather.

"Hang on tight princess." I flew off into the sky and felt her grip tighten. "y-you better not drop me frost. And I am not a princess." I nodded my head, "your right you're not a princess. You're my water lily." She moved her face from mine so I couldn't see it and rested her chin on my shoulder. "I'm not yours." I heard her whisper. I felt my heart ache for a moment but let it go.

Soon I was flying above lily's forest trying to locate her home; lily was fast asleep in my arms. I soon found the tree house and lowered to it. I didn't really know how to get into the house since the stairs would usually come down or I would knock and lily would open them for me. This time none of that happened. I decided to fly around to see if I could find what I was looking for. Soon I found the window that led to lily's room. 'Please, please let it be unlocked,' I thought as I got to the window. I took a deep breath and pushed, it opened right up. I moved inside and put my staff up against a wall. I took lily and laid her on the bed. Like instincts kicked in she curled up into a ball. I smiled at that and put a blanket on her.

I had to leave but a part of me wanted to stay and watch her. I lightly brushed strands of hair away from her face. I bent down to her level and hovered over her for a second. Then I kissed her forehead. I pulled back and sat on the floor resting my head on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my neck and thought about this feeling that I have. The feeling of my heart melting every time I see or do something with her, 'what is this feeling?'.

* * *

**hope you liked! please reveiw and tell me what you think so far. PEACE OUT! ^.-**


	12. Chapter 12:realizing your feelings

**muwahahaha I'm back! took me forever to write this and it didn't help that I'm a procrastinator. -.-. anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12: realizing your feelings

(Lily p.o.v.)

I wake up staring at the ceiling of my room I look around and see jack asleep. 'He must have brought me here and laid me down without waking me up', I thought. I sit up to see the way jack was sleeping, with his head being the only thing on the bed he is going to wake up with a sore neck. I gently pull his body closer to the bed. His arms and half of his chest are now on the bed so he should wake up fine.

Once I pulled his body closer to the bed I realized that I accidently moved his head on my lap. 'Great now I am stuck like this until he wakes up'. I breathed a deep sigh and grabbed the blanket near me and placed it on him. 'At least he won't get cold, wait he is Jack Frost does. Does he even get cold?' as I thought about the question in my head jack began to stir in his sleep. I quickly realized it and hummed him back to sleep. I played with his hair as I hummed and he seemed to calm down.

I look to the clock, 3:08 a.m. maybe in a few hours he will wake up. I looked down at my lap and continued to play with his hair. I felt my face get hot and got a nostalgic feeling. 'This feels familiar, like I have done this before. But to who?' I sat there the rest of the time wondering about the new question going on in my head.

(Jack p.o.v.)

_Dream_

_We were sitting down by the pond near our home, my mother, sister, and I. there was also a girl. The same girl that I kept having flashbacks about. It was all the same though the only thing that I saw about the girl was dark pieces of hair and her smile. The smile that melts my heart._

_I noticed that we were all sitting on a blanket under a tree, and a basket was nearby. I guess we were having a picnic. My mom and sister stood up, and my sister took my mother's hand. "I am taking Emma for a walk. We will be back soon." Emma was pulling my mom off and I waved as they go further away. Once they were out of sight I turned to my right and saw the girl, she was reading a book. I didn't bother to see what she was reading as I scooted closer to her without her noticing. _

_I soon turned my back to her and laid my head on her lap. She removed the book from her face, but I saw nothing new just what I already have. She opened her mouth, "jack what you are doing?" _

_I smirked and closed my eyes, "just taking a nap." I heard a chuckle and opened my eye slightly, I saw the girl nodding her head in defeat and leaning against the tree, "Jackson overland, you are a hand full." I chuckled, "but that is why you love me." I looked at her eyes open all the way and this time I saw her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful green and I could tell what color hair she has, black. _

_She place a hand I my head and played with my hair and started humming. I closed my eyes and felt content. I started to feel myself separate from the dream and knew I was waking up. _

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a clock, it read 7:14 a.m. I then felt someone running a hand through my hair. I slowly started to move my head and the hand removed itself from my head. I lifted my head up and saw that it was lily.

"Sleep well frost?" she said as she moved her legs. I just nodded my head and crossed my legs and sat on the floor. I rubbed my eyes and then looked up at lily, "why were you playing with my hair?" her face turned a slight pink and she turned her head away from me, " I was making sure you didn't wake up." I nodded my head understanding then stood up and walked to the wall to get my staff. I turned around to see lily standing too. She bent down to pick the blanket off the floor and places it back on the bed. I guess I was watching pretty close because I didn't even hear lily say my name.

"Jack, jack! Did you hear me?" I blinked a few times before replying, "sorry lily, I spaced out for a minute what did you say?" she gave a heavy sigh, "I said why don't we go fly around the world and check on how the winter weather is doing. It should have improved over night, but I am guessing you might want to add your own touches, right."

I smirked, "you know me so well lily." She rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah just start moving." She then pushed me through the door way and we started to walk through the halls. I soon notice that she was holding something in her hand.

"Whacha got there lily." I said as I grabbed what looked to be a notebook. "It's a sketch book now give it back to me jack." She said with a stern voice. That only made me want to mess with her more, so I held it above my head, "you got to reach for it." She groaned, "Jack that's not fair you're like a head taller than me. Just give me my book." She jump up trying to grab it but I stepped back out of her reach. Now she seemed like she was mad which looked funny on her because she puffed out her cheeks.

I chuckled, "you know you look funny when you pout like that." She quickly unpuffed her cheeks, "stop teasing me already and give me my sketch book." I just shook my head holding the sketch book higher. She then came closer to me and stood on her toes to reach the book. I am guessing she was going to lose her balance because she placed a hand on my shoulder.

Knowing where this was going I quickly place my staff on the wall and stepped back. Lily stepped back as well and we stumbled over our feet and fell. I landed on my back while lily lay on top of me. She quickly grabbed the sketch book and sat up. While I sat up as far as I could, since lily was practically lying on my stomach. "Ha that will teach you fro-." She didn't finish her sentence as we came face to face inches apart.

We sat in silence for awhile until lily finally got up holding her sketch book close and looking in the other direction, "s-sorry jack, you're not hurt right." I look in her direction then look away, "no I'm fine, and if anyone should apologize it's me. Sorry." She looked back at me and held out a hand, "let me help you up." I took her hand and she pulled me up as soon as I stood up she let go of my hand and I grabbed my staff. "Um….we should get going." I said and she just nodded.

We spent the last 4 hours flying around perfecting the winter weather. Well I did most of it lily would just frost windows and create breezes. What she really did was help the sleeping children with their nightmares. Our last stop was Burgess. When we ended up there it was past noon so we had to wait for the kids to get home from school. We sat near the pond and waited, of course I got bored so I freeze the pond and started to skate on it.

Not once did I notice lily until I look in her direction. She sitting on a rock crossed legged drawing in her sketch book. She looked up and in my direction I grinned at her and she returned it with a smile. 'Man I love her smile.' My thoughts were interrupted when I saw lights in the sky. North was calling us for a meeting. I Flew behind lily and looked at her drawing, it was drawing of the pond and it looked realistic.

"You like it jack?" lily asked surprising me. I didn't know she knew I was behind her. I shrugged it off, "yeah it's great it looks real." She smiled and I moved to her side, "listen lily we got to go there is a guardian meeting and I don't want to be late." She laughed, "Then go I'll be here waiting." I shook my head, "I think you should come. You may not be a guardian but you're helping us. It gives you plenty of reason to come." This time it was her turn to shake her head, "you're not going to drop this until I go with you right." I nodded and smirked, she sighed, "Fine let's get this over with frost." We then flew in the sky to North's.

We soon came into view of the work shop. "So what do you think the meeting is about?" Lily questioned. I shrugged, "it couldn't be that bad. Probably just discuses plans." Lily nodded her head. We stopped at a nearby window and a gust of wind blew it open. I looked at lily she just shrugged and grinned. We stepped into the workshop and were greeted by stares from the others. Then a smile grew on everyone's face except bunny who rarely smiles.

"Ah you are both here." North said extending his arms. "Took you long enough." Bunny grumbled. I rolled my eyes, "yeah, yeah were late, but I was busy doing work." This time bunny rolled his eyes. Tooth flew up to lily who was standing next to me. She gave her a big hug and spun around, "lily I missed you so much. What have you been doing lately? Have you been taking care of yourself? Let me check your teeth." Tooth then tried to stick her fingers in lily's mouth, but lily dodged and raised her hands in a defense position. "Sorry tooth but no touchy my teeth." I tried to stifle my laugh but failed. Tooth back away, "your right I'm sorry I just couldn't control myself." Lily lowered her hand, "its fine."

I then looked away from the two girls talking and turned to north, "so north what is the reason you called us here." Sandy tried to explain but was flashing images too fast to understand. "Sorry sandy but I'm not getting it." He stopped and shrugged. I looked back at north, "vell I got idea that ve should do something fun this year." I got a confused look on my face, "what do you mean?" north then pulled out a hat that had folded pieces of paper. "Ve are going to do secret Santa." North raised his voice a little and I could tell he was excited. Lily stood by my side she looked like she was thinking about something but quickly shook it off, "I think that is kind of ironic with you being 'Santa' and all. What makes you want to do this?" north just shrugged and handed the hat to bunny, "I thought ve do something different zis year. Vat do you think." Tooth zipped next to sandy, "I think it's a great idea, something different and we get to do it with lily right." north nodded his head. I looked over at lily to see her staring at the ground grinning. "thanks." She quietly said thinking no one heard, but my guess was everyone did because they were all smiling.

The hat soon came to me. I pulled out a piece of paper and handed the hat to lily. Lily did the same and passed it to sandy. I looked back at my paper and unfolded it and read the name. I was amazed by what it ready. The name 'lily' was neatly spelt on the paper. I looked up at north who was grinning at me. 'Why do I have the feeling he planned this.'

Everyone had soon gotten a piece of paper with a name on it and read it. I tried to read lily's paper but she hid it. "Secret Santa is supposed to be a secret, right." she said looking in north direction. To my surprise north shook his head 'no'. "Ve are doing it different. Everyone vill read name out loud." I was kind of shocked but went along with it. Bunny was the first to go, "glad I didn't get frostbites. I got tooth." He turned the paper to reveal the name. Tooth fluttered her wings, "ooh I can't wait to see what you get me. Oh I got sandy's name." she turned to sandy and he gave her a smile.

I thought that I should get it done with so I let out a heavy sigh then spoke. "I got lily's name." I held up the paper and took a quick glance at her. She was staring down surprised at the paper in her hands. She looked to me then to north and shook her head and grinned. "North I'm sorry to say this but I have a feeling you rigged this." I was surprised she thought the same thing I did. North grinned, "Vat makes you think like zat." She rolled her eyes; "because I got jacks name." she flipped her paper over to reveal my name. I was amazed and tooth gasped, "That is amazing that you got each other's name." I heard a chuckle and looked in bunny direction, "must be a lucky coincidence, huh frost." Bunny gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes. Lily shook her head, "I still feel like you had something to do with it." Lily pointed a finger at north. All he did was shrug and give a deep laugh.

"So that means that sandy has north's name and north has bunny's name." tooth said and north and sandy turned the papers over their hands. "Great now that that is resolved I got things to do." Bunny said tapping his foot on the ground creating a hole and jumping into it. "Sorry but I have to go too. Got teeth to collect? Bye lily sees you around Christmas." Tooth waved goodbye and lily waved back. I guess sandy was staying since he made himself comfy and got some milk and cookies. I looked at lily to see her fixing the hood of her sweatshirt with a thinking face. "Penny for your thoughts." I said giving her nudge. She shook her head, "I'm not thinking about much just planning how I will give you your gift." I stared at her shocked, "you already know what to get Me." she looked at me and grinned, "Well it's pretty easy. And beside I was already planning on giving you a gift. So that means you can't be anywhere near me. I don't want you knowing what your gift is. So I will see you around. Bye jack." She started to head to the window until I grabbed her wrist.

"You can't be serious." She shook her head and puffed out her cheeks trying to act serious. I just laughed; I can't argue with her I never win she always does something cute to make me agree. I sighed and let go of her wrist, "be careful ok. If you need me just go to the pond. And try to keep in touch or something. And do-"she interrupted me with a laugh and gave me a smile, "jack I am a big girl I can take care of myself I'll be fine." I nodded my head and she turned back to the window and jumped heading to where ever. I looked at north to which was smiling and rising his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes "it's not like that north." He chuckled "like what, I said nothing." He gave sandy a wink and he winked back. I sighed "north can I um…. Can I talk to you for a minute? In private." He simply nodded his head and we walked to his office.

When we got in there he shut the door and I sat on the desk north sat in his giant chair. "So jack what is it you want to talk about." I shrugged, "well it's kind of complicated. I'm not even sure what it is. It's a weird feeling that I never had." North thought for a minute, "Maybe you can describe it." I shrugged, "well it only happens when I am around lily; I sometimes get nervous or just end up thinking about her nonstop. But I always have a weird feeling in my heart and I ju-"I looked over at north to see him smiling. "What. Why are you staring at me like that." He laughed and stood up patting my shoulder, "jack that feeling you have for lily it is love." My eyes widen, "w-what do you mean." He stepped back and stroked his beard, "well do you find it hard to be away from lily." I nodded. "Do you want to spend every second with her?" I nodded again. "Do you want to make her feel happy and protected and cared for?"

Seeing where this was going I looked up at north, "then I am in love with lily. I love lily." North nodded his head. "w-what do I do." He shrugged, "do what you want. Tell her, see if she feels the same, or make her fall in love with you." "How would I make her fall in love with me if I didn't even now I loved her?" Again he shrugged, "do something that you think she will love. Turn on the charm." He wiggled his eye brows and I laughed. "Ok ok I got it but now I have another problem. What do I get her for Christmas." He rubbed his belly, "well narrow list down." I thought for a moment, "nothing artsy that is something she would expect. Something that I can see her treasure every day." "Maybe something she can wear." I thought for a moment then thought about the necklace she wears every day. The necklace she loves. I smiled, "i'll get her a necklace. Hey can you make me it." North nodded he head, "sure what do you want it to look like." I shrugged, "I don't know yet I would have to get back to you on that. "North nodded again, "whenever you're ready I will have it made for you in a second." "Thanks north, I appreciate it."

I started to walk out the door when I was stopped. "Jack lily is a special girl." I nodded my head. "She has something unique about her. And I saw how you both fought together. Your power combine it was something magnificent. The both of you have a connection. I would like to see what lily can do. Maybe we can plan something after Christmas." I turned and gave him a confused look, "what do you mean." He looked at me and waved a hand, "do not worry about it for now." I shrugged and walked around the shop thinking of ideas for the necklace.

(Lily p.o.v.)

I fly out of the work shop leaving jack for the first time since we became friends. It felt weird to leave him and my chest ached. But I ignored it. I already have an idea on what I am getting jack. It's the song that he wanted me to sing him but didn't get the chance. He probably forgot about it, but I will still sing it to him. I felt my face get hot. 'Why does this keep happening?' I thought. I looked ahead and remembered where I was going. I'm not just going to give jack the song I am going to introduce him to a few friends I have a feeling he will love the surprise. I can't wait to see his face, But I have to do it all at the restaurant. Maybe I can have north do the secret Santa thing there. Maybe he'll agree. I hope. I soon arrived at a familiar beach. Time to put my plan into action. And begin my search for the season spirits.

* * *

**hope you liked! please reveiw and tell me what you think of it. PEACE OUT (^.-)**


End file.
